Change
by chloeewenzel
Summary: From the very beginning, I knew i could trust him. And that trust built into something that filled my heart with joy. Nothing could separate us, we were in everything together.
1. Beginning

_Hello _

_Okay so I had written about five stories on the Avengers and I began to hate every single one of them so I deleted them. It didn't feel like I'd written and story, it felt like it was just words dragging on and on, so I'm going to be trying to be more descriptive and actually enjoy my story when I re-read them. Wish me luck!_

_Advice is always appreciated by anyone!_

* * *

I remember being a murderer since I was just a little girl. I'm not sure why I did it, nor how, since everything that I did was just a foggy memory which I don't know why. I just remember the face of my victims, how their eyes widened when I attacked or their screams that haunted my dreams every night. I was a trained assassin in Russia, as the Black Widow, along with other young girls, teenagers and women. I was praised, as I was the most successful woman there, my life expectancy higher than the rest. Us women were sent on various missions to kill people who are a 'threat' to our agency.

All I knew of my family was that they were killed in a fire and I was the survivor who was rescued.

Only later in my life did I discover that I had been brainwashed, tortured and forced into things my entire life. My whole life was a blur because of the people who didn't give a damn if I came back dead or alive, as long as I completed the mission. My childhood was stolen from me. I was a seducer by the age of fourteen and gave myself away to dirty men, losing my memory of the night each time.

I discovered this information when I met a certain man who saved my life, Clint Barton. He saved me from my own fait and my own death. This is the story that formed our bond, friendship and most importantly, love.

* * *

I remember walking down a dark ally, headed to my next mission, which was just around the block. I knew someone was following me. I could take care of him easy. A robber? Rapist? Pfft, what a joke, I could take them down within a second. I smiled to myself, continuing to walk to the end of the ally where I turned the corner and pressed myself against the wall, waiting. When my predators figure emerged I swung my fist, but to my surprise it was caught a split second before it made contact with his face. The unknown man twisted my arm behind my back, and before I could make a move, he injected me in the neck with drugs and the last thing that I saw was the blurry image of a tall man with sandy hair and blue-green eyes, and expression of efficiency on his face.

I didn't know how much time had passed, days, weeks, months? Who knows. It felt like I had been out for a whole lifetime. Maybe I had? Oh well, as long as I didn't have to complete another stupid mission that meant nothing to me at all. I was in a dark room, the only light was right above me like you see in movies. How original. I was sitting in a chair, my wrists tied behind my back, my ankles tied to the chair legs, my waist tied to the chair as well as my knees. This man really was afraid of losing me, I guess. I pulled the ropes at my wrists. They were tight, but not tight enough. I had been through training to get myself out of these types of situations. I began twisting my wrists out of the ropes, when a figure emerged into the light.

"Here, let me get that for you." The man spoke in Russian, but it sounded strange, as if he learnt it over night. He walked slowly over to me, hands in the air as if to show he was innocent. I watched him the entire time as we walked behind me, unbounding my wrist and every other tied up part of me. He tried his hardest not to touch me, but when he was about to unbind my waist, he stood in front of me.

"What are you waiting for?" I hissed at him in English. He chuckled.

"Do you really think I'm going to untie you that easily? I know who you are, Natasha Romanoff. I know what you are capable of. And even with this knowledge, I am willing to negotiate." He left for a few seconds and came back with a chair, placing it in front of me. "How old are you?"

I raised my brow at the random question. What was this man playing at? "I am twenty two next month." I replied coldly.

"Incorrect. You only just celebrated your nineteenth birthday two months ago." Shit. When I didn't reply, he cleared his throat and placed his hands on his knees. "Now, about this negotiation."

"I refuse." I said coldly.

"You haven't heard what I was going to say?" He laughed again. He was always laughing at me. I felt like a fool. He could see right through me, he knew everything about me and more. I thought about this for a minute.

"Proceed."

"I am a spy from S.H.I.E.L.D. I am sure you've heard of us. I was sent here on a mission to kill you. You've caused quite the drama at our facility, we wanted you gone. Until I saw how young you were. Just a girl."

"I am not just a girl." I knew it was the truth, but I would not let him act as though I cannot take care of myself. What would he know? I'd been doing it my entire life!

"Okay. But you are young. You have so much life to live, but not here. Not working for who you are working with."

"So what is this negotiation?"

"You either surrender and come with me, I have a high chance of starting you a knew life at S.H.I.E.L.D. You will be working for good and not evil. You will learn the truth of your life and what happened to you. I will be by your side through the whole thing. I wont let anybody hurt you." I felt myself melt with these words. A knew life? Truth? Everything I ever wanted to know, at the hands of this man? But what if he's lying? What if its just a trap? Questions buzzed through my head, negative and positive.

"And what if I decline this offer?" as quick as a flash he pulled a gun out from behind him and pointed it at the centre of my forehead. I gasped, not used to someone being as skilled as me.

"I will kill you right here in this chair and go home and forget this ever happened." He lowered his gun, sympathy in his eyes. "Which is something I do not want to do." Letting out a sigh, he dropped his gun with a clatter and leant forward, his face close to mine.

"What is your name?" I whispered, not making eye contact with the only person who acted as though he cared about me.

"My name is Clint. Clint Barton." I could feel his eyes burning into my soul, and I knew every word he had said to me in this room was all absolutely true. He cared.

"Clint…" I sighed, closing my eyes and swallowing hard. It was finally over. "I accept."

When I opened my eyes, he had a smile playing at his lips. He held his hand out. "Do not shake, unless you are true to your word. Will you promise not to run when I release you from this chair?"

I considered this for a moment. I could get away easy. Smack him on the head before I shake, knock him out and run. Run back to the nightmare where everything was a blur. Or, shake his hand, walk side-by-side with this man who I hardly know and become a new person, have a new life.

"I promise." I held out my own hand, shaking his, signing my life over to this man who seemed so confident that I could be _good._ He smiled before standing from his chair, slowly untying the last rope that held me down. I stood slowly, considering the run. No! you promised, Natasha. He looked at me right in the eye, begging me not to betray him. I could see the hope, and knew that he was my saviour. "Where are we heading?"

He sighed in relief, rubbing his eyes. "Um, home, I guess." He chuckled at himself, not at humour but at happiness.

"I haven't got my stuff."

"No need, you'll have a whole knew wardrobe and necessities once we get you to base." I looked at the ground, smiling as my red curls bounced around my face. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just so happy to be getting away from here. Just promise me you'll always help me when I need you?" I looked up into his eyes, a clear blue-green swimming with excitement.

"I promise."

* * *

We made our way out into the cold night. I was only wearing a short red dress, and I wrapped my arms around myself in hope for warmth. Clint offered me his jacket, which I refused but he placed on my shoulders anyway. We took a private jet home, which presumably was meant only for him after he killed me. When he announced that I would be going on the plane with him, the pilots looked almost shocked but refused to look at me. They were afraid of me. The inside of the plane was a simple shade of cream, the chairs, the walls, all blending with each other. There were a few rows of seats, and I chose the very back corner to sit in. Clint walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands and face with a towel.

"Uh, there's only one room. You can have it, thought. I'll sleep out here." He gestured to the seats, which to be honest, were very uncomfortable. I shook my head, sending my curls swaying around my face in a blur of red.

"No. You've done enough for me. I'll stay out here, I like the view anyway." He sighed, nodding.

"You can have a shower if you want. There are spare clothes already in there. I ordered them before we boarded. Dinner will be served shortly. See you soon." He walked down the isle, closing his bedroom door behind him with a _clink._ I curled up into a ball and let everything sink in. What if this was some kind of sick joke? Maybe the food is poisoned and they wanted me dead and unharmed on the outside. What if I am ambushed as soon as I get of this plane? Shot? Stabbed? What if they torture me for information, in all the worst ways they know possible? No, no, relax. Clint promised, I promised. Nothing was going to happen. I am starting a new life. No more innocent blood spilt on my hands, only evil. I'm helping the world.

I nearly fell out of my seat when I heard his door open again.

"I just spoke with Phil, he's in charge of most of the important stuff alongside the director. He's organised to land the plane in the emergency runway so no one will see you until ready. He said you do have a chance of becoming an agent pretty quickly due to your skill, but you will be on parole for a while." He explained, taking a seat two seats away from me. I just nodded. Of course I'd need to be on parole, I was their enemy not even a day ago.

"Will you be with me the whole time?" at these words he lowered his head. I felt my heart beat faster. I was going to be alone in a place I knew nothing about where everyone hated me and wanted me dead.

"Phil needs to talk with Director Fury. They believe that the reason why I saved you instead of killing you was because I had feelings for you. And relationships cannot get in the way of our work."

"But there isn't a relationship? Or feelings of any sort?"

"They don't know that, and it would be hard to prove. I'm going to have to do a lot to allow me to help you in the beginning. Just remember that I will always be watching."

These words made my heart beat faster and I was afraid he would be able to hear it. I looked away, afraid he'd see the pink my cheeks began to turn. I was used to being alone, but I was usually used to the place I was alone in. I was no longer in Russia, I was now somewhere I don't even know. No information was given as to where we were heading, and I couldn't blame them for their precautions of me. I wouldn't trust me.

"Dinners ready." He mumbled in the awkward silence. A few seconds after he spoke, a woman came out pushing a trolley, which had a roast chicken with side dishes and wine. Fabulous. I waited until Clint took the first bite, just to be sure nothing unexpected would appear. He seemed to notice how I watched him take a bite out of everything before I did.

"Natasha, it is not poisoned! I will never harm you, okay? Trust me." I stared into his eyes, full of honesty.

I trusted those eyes.


	2. Betrayed

_Review guys, I feel like this isn't even worth writing without the help and boost by others. Please._

* * *

After finishing our meal that, for once, tasted really good considering it was jet food, I headed for the shower. I had never showered in a jet before, hell, I don't think I've even been in a jet before. The shower cubical was small, with a small sink next to it and a polished porcelain toilet in the corner. There was no lock on the door. Why would there be? This was meant for a one-man return. I pulled a towel out from the cupboard under the sink. Freshly ironed. Soft and thick which would probably be as good as a blanket. I unfolded it and forced it between the small gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. If anyone tried to entre, they wouldn't get in. I started up the shower, steaming up the small room almost instantly before undressing. I felt extremely uncomfortable in this unknown space, and had to shake my head before stepping into the hot water.

I closed my eyes as my body relaxed into the heat. Why did I come? I am not ready to move on. Although I hated where I was, it meant I wouldn't have to start over. Being an enemy that was targeted to be killed by one of their best agents wasn't a really good name to start with. I knew it would be hard. I would have to go through many lie detectors to prove my honesty, I would be under the watchful eye of the head of the group, and no doubt wouldn't be able to go into action until a year or so.

I was so lost in my own thought that I didn't notice the water losing its heat and turning cold until it felt like someone had poured ice over my skin. Jet showers proved to be just as tacky as I thought. Quickly cleaning myself down with the bar of soap, I turned the shower off and dried myself, noticing the towel was no longer hitched under the door and there was a pile of clothes sitting on the sink. My eyes widened in absolute horror.

"You snuck into the bathroom while I was in the shower?!" I shrieked, barging into Barton's room with still dripping wet hair. I refused to wear the clothes he offered and instead dressed in the clothes I had arrived in.

"You forgot to grab your clothes before you hopped in. I was doing you a favor." He sat up from his bed, staring at me with slight amusement in his eyes.

"How _dare _you invade _my _privacy!" I was in his face now, and the sharp, deadly tone in my yell made him flinch. Good.

"Natasha, I never meant for any harm I just-"

"Don't you dare call me that." I interrupted, shocked by how bold this man was being. Who did he think he was! I felt like snapping his neck right here right now. I don't know why I was this angry. Maybe because I was finally facing someone who was just as skilled as me? I don't know. But another wrong word from his mouth and it would take everything to hold back an attack.

"Miss Romanoff," he corrected himself. Smart. "I was just trying to help you, I didn't mean to cause such a drama. If I had known that this would be the result I would never have tried to assist you in something so little. Just calm down." The amusement in his eyes was gone completely. Pure sincerity and honesty was all I could see behind the crystal blue-green eyes of his.

"Fuck you." I replied, to angry to reason with this man. He looked surprised by my reply, and stood up so and crossed the small room so his face was just a breath away from my own, eyes now cold and hard like stone.

"I think you should show a little respect for me after what I have done for you. I was just trying to be a nice person, but now your making me re-consider this negotiation. If I had known how much of a bitch you would be over such a small thing, then I would have killed you while I had the chance. Now you get the hell out of my room and stay away from me until we land or so help me I will shoot your brains out. Do you understand me, Miss Romanoff?" he hissed quietly in my face, his voice rumbling with anger. For the first time in my life I was afraid. Not only because of the threat, but because I have never seen a man so fierce and sharp and deadly before. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it with a snap as soon as I saw his face, which showed pure rage. Instead of risking my life, I turned on my heal and walked out of the room, trying to remain composed and calm, but inside, I was terrified.

As soon as I heard the door click closed I nearly ran to my seat in the corner. I pulled my knees up to my chest and held them close. Stupid, _stupid_ me! I realized I was wrong in this fight. He really was trying to be nice and I fucked it up because I couldn't handle the fact that I have met someone just as skilled as I am. We were civil before, we could talk and smile and laugh, and now he wanted to kill me all because I was too stubborn to stand down. The only person who had even showed the slightest care for me now regrets even bringing me here in the first place. I felt my eyes prickle but refused the let the tears fall. What are you doing, Natasha? Now you are heading for a place where everyone hates you, and you no longer have a friend. Fool! I considered fleeing as soon as we landed but knew it was no good. I was now forced into becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent or being held captive or killed. I sighed and eventually at all the crazy feelings running through my mind, I fell into a dreamless sleep, which I needed desperately.

* * *

We landed six ours prior to our fight, which changed things completely. He stepped out of his room and without throwing a single glance at me, told me to hurry up and follow him out of the jet. I frowned. I really had truly pissed him off.

The sudden hit of cold wind froze my bones once again, and when I gasped, Barton turned around and threw a black jacket my way, ignoring my smile and turning back again. I sighed and followed behind him. There was nothing around us but a landscape that seemed to drag on forever. Not too far was an old warehouse, which looked like it would crumble to the ground at a single touch. I followed Barton into the house, and the inside wasn't any better then the out. Fallen planks of wood and hay and cartons were scattered around the small area.

Barton made his way to the corner of the room, removing a plank of wood from the wall, revealing a panel, which he punched a code into. The wall suddenly shook and turned, revealing a silver door, which opened up. He walked in and I followed. It was an elevator. I studied everything around me. From the silver walls to the small camera in the corner, to the panel which had different numbers which lead to different rooms. When the elevator finally reached a stop with a ding and opened, it revealed an office with a huge round table in the centre. I followed Barton out, eyes darting everywhere. Something didn't seem right…

"Grab her. Send her to the White Room." Before I could react to his words, two agents fell from the roof beside me, grabbing an arm each. Instincts kicking in, I yanked my arm away and aimed kicks into their chests, knocking them to the ground. I turned back to the elevator, but Barton blocked my way. He moved forward and grabbed me by my throat, slamming me down onto the huge table and flipping me so I was lying on my stomach. He bent over me, my arms pinned to my back, and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "Relax, please."

"You betrayed me!" I screamed back, not relaxing at all. I tried my best to wriggle out from under his grip but he was stronger. The two agents, which I had knocked down, finally got up, taking out a set of handcuffs and cuffed my hands behind my back. Yet again, they grabbed either side of me and began to drag me out of the room, leaving Barton standing there, watching. "You promised! I trusted you!" I shrieked. I saw something hidden in his eyes, like he was trying to tell me something, but I ignored it. I was so afraid. I felt tears run down my face as I was dragged out of the room as I struggled. I watched through the clear glass and his eyes followed me, and just before he was out of sight I saw his face crumple in guilt.

* * *

_Review review review! Was it good, bad, okay? Let me know _


	3. Confirmation

_Hey guys! Today at work, this man came in to get a carton of smokes and when I told him how much they were he said "I'll take that," and snatched it out of my hand and ran away! I was so shocked that when everyone was asking if he stole it I couldn't reply :( _

_Just thought I would share my little experience to you all :P _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

After struggling for halfway of the journey I finally gave up, walking slowly with my hands behind my back and two guards dragging me by my arms. Everyone stared. I hid my face, embarrassed of the tear stains that I hardly ever let loose. Stupid Barton! How could I have trusted him, I didn't even know him! I'm such a fool. Trust _no one._

I was lead to another elevator and to a room with a sign saying 'the White Room' plastered on the door. There, the two agents left me there and locked me in the room. It was completely empty, and of course, white. Whit light, white walls, white floor… I sat in the corner and let myself break down once more. Not only out of sadness but betrayal, anger and frustration. Eventually I regained control. If I ever got out of this, I would never, ever, trust another man, woman or child again in my life. The only person I can trust is myself.

I don't know how long I spent in this room, there was no telling if it was sunny or dark or hot or cold or day or night. I was completely clueless of time. When I felt my eyes begin to droop out of exhaustion, I was on the brink of falling asleep before I heard a key in the doorknob twist. Quick as a flash I stood up, knowing that if one person on their own came in that I could kill them even though my hands are cuffed. Slowly the door opened, and outside I saw there were two guards on either side of my door. I felt my blood boil with anger as Clint Barton walked into the room in a fresh uniform, he looking cleaner than before. As he stepped inside, he raised his hands in an innocent gesture, a set of keys clinging together in the process.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you." I snarled, forcing myself to stay composed as much as possible.

"Miss Romanoff, just let me explain!" he hissed back, taking a step towards me. I spun and kicked him in the gut, and he fell back slightly.

"Theres nothing to explain. You betrayed me and that's that. Now get out of here." I said coolly, in a voice that made him flinch.

"You don't understand, your in here to be watched. See those cameras up there? They were just making sure it was you who was here and you were calm of any anger. I'm here to collect you and take you to Director Fury." He dangled the keys in front of me, and I turned around to let him unlock my cuffs. Silly move. I grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall, his feet dangling off the ground.

"Why would I trust you again after what you did to me?" I whispered dangerously in his ear, dropping him and turning away.

"I had to put on an act, if they knew that we were friends then they wouldn't have let me even come in here in the first place." He gasped, holding his throat.

"First, we are not friends. Second, who's 'they'? and third, why are you here?" I counted off my finger.

"Director Fury was watching to see if we showed any affection or something like that. I had to go get tested to prove I wasn't under any medication which would have tricked me into taking you in. and I'm here to collect you and take you to Director Fury, like I said before!" he explained with annoyed eyes. I raised a brow at him and considered what he had said. Although it did sound convincing, I wouldn't trust him. I'd sleep with one eye open every night.

"Take me there."

* * *

After being thoroughly checked over three times for weapons, I was finally taken to Director Fury. He was a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch covering one eye. He wore heavy black clothing and seemed almost shocked when he saw me.

"Well, well, it truly is the famous Black Widow." He rose from his chair, walking towards me as if to examine me closer. "I'm sure you know Agent Barton was sent to kill you as you have gotten on our radar in a bad way, yet he chose to make another call. Why?" his eye flicked over to Barton, who stood behind me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I watched her for days, sir. She had a talent unlike anyone else I have ever seen. She has more then enough potential to become an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D. I negotiated with her and she assured me to choose this life over death. Please, give her a chance. She will do good in the future, I can sense it." His eyes stayed cool and he never once looked at me at these words. Director Fury took his time to think about it.

"You have made things very hard, Agent Barton. There are numerous situations that could go wrong, but… I am willing to give it a try." He sighed, sitting back down and looking at the both of us.

"Thankyou, Director." Barton bowed his head and I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Now, tell me what you think of her, Agent Barton." He raised his only eyebrow.

Barton was taken aback by this question, his eyes darting from me back to Director Fury. "I think she is a very talented girl. With the right training and logic she could be one of the best at S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury nodded and turned to me, his eye burning into my own, and I began to feel uncomfortable at his stare.

"And what about you, Miss Romanoff. What do you think of him?"

"I think he is liar and needs to learn his boundaries when it comes to being close to me. Other then that, he makes one hell of a spy and I think we are both just as skilled as each other."

"Alright," Fury nodded, standing up. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Romanoff. And as for you, Agent Barton, as punishment for disobeying my rules and causing a number of dangerous situations for us, you are now the guardian and partner of this young lady. You will train her, teach her, go to classes with her until she had proven herself. You will both attend missions together and work as a team until I am satisfied with your work, until then, good luck to the both of you."

I was sure both of our mouths had fallen open at those words. "But sir-'' Barton began, but after Fury sent a deadly look towards him, he closed his mouth.

"Take her to Coulson."

* * *

"Here is your uniform, several more will be sent to your room tonight. Agent Barton will be in the room next door if you need help with anything. Just make yourself at home, like we all do. The two of you will need to be up by six tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get a goodnight sleep. Agent Barton will be giving you a tour around, which will take quite a while. You will both be going to the gym so we can watch you two in hand-to-hand combat so we know what rank to put you in. the rest will be explained tomorrow. See you then." Phil Coulson was a very efficient man. He knew what he was doing and how to do it, he stuck by his schedule and was always busy.

I followed Barton out of the office and to our rooms. To my utter dismay, there was only a wall and a door to block off our bedrooms, and we had to share a bathroom.

"Everyone else usually gets their own dorm," Barton explained as he unlocked the door and walked inside. "But it seems that their just trying to make things difficult." He finished as he headed to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, and out of exhaustion, I flopped onto the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Barton and I had been sparring for nearly two hours now, and we have hardly even touched each other the whole time. Either ducking, jumping, swinging or blocking every attack we could think of. We were both sweating in our gym tops to the point where his shirt was on the floor and I was wearing a sports bra and shorts. Our breathing was heavy, and in the corner of my eye I could see that dozens of other Agents had come to watch the show. Frustrated with the lack off contact in the fight, I decided to play dirty and use one of my special moves. Taking a step back and looking to make sure Fury and Coulson were both paying attention, I ran forward and leaped into my air, wrapping my thighs tight around Barton's neck, swinging around and flipping him over with just the bottom half of my body. My legs were still wrapped around him while he lay on the floor in shock. I released him with a grunt and stood up, smirking as he stumbled from the ground with eyes so wide they could fit the moon in there.

The whole room was silent, everyone's faces showing fear of the 'new girl'. Coulson and Fury made their way over to the two of us as we drank desperately from our water bottles. I noticed Barton's shiny body glisten in the light, how his abs and arms stood out and rippled with each movement. He had a fabulous body.

"Well, that was… something!" Coulson beamed, and Fury nodded in agreement. "Agents who have been here for years aren't even as skilled as you. You were both fantastic, I think everyone here is afraid of the two of you!"

"Well, time to move on. We will be heading to the practicing grounds where you show your skill with weapons. I'm sure you know that Agent Barton is by far the best sniper in the world, he is extremely deadly when it comes to his favourite, most beloved weapon, the bow and arrow. Shall we go and demonstrate your skill, Agent Barton?" Fury's deep voice showed a lot of emotions to his favourite agent.

"Of course," Barton replied, picking up his shirt and covering his glorious body.

* * *

_I know its not a great chapter, but I am exhausted and refuse to write any more. Its good that I got this annoying part out of the way, now I can start diving into the real plot!_

_Remember, review! :)_


	4. Bite Mark

_Thankyou to the few recent reviews I have received, honestly put a smile on my face when I saw them tonight which ended up being the reason I wrote this chapter tonight when I wasn't going to in the first place :-) I told you they boost my confidence!_

* * *

It has been a long, hard three years since I was taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. It took an extremely long time to actually finally fit in with others, and by fitting in I mean not getting stared at all the time. When I was doing my two year course to become Agent Romanoff, I spent all my classes in the very back row, or ate my lunch in the library or hid in my room any other time. Eventually Clint had been assigned to a mission that would take almost two years over in some poor country which was being ruled by a very dangerous force which could blow up the civilian population at the click of their fingers. We had only spent just over a year as partners, where he would look after me like I was some lost puppy, and it was a relief to finally have him off my trail all the time. Its good to breath in air that doesn't need to be shared.

After graduation, every agent that had finished the two year course was to be given a small mission to start off with to prepare them for the bigger ones. My graduate group and I had all been called into Coulson's office, the big room with the round table, where over a dozen missions were assigned to a group of agents, two or three at the most, but when I was the last one remaining in the room and my name had not been called out and Coulson acted like I wasn't there anymore, I felt my blood boil. I had changed my ways to come to this place and now I wasn't even being treated the same after three years of putting up with all this shit I knew everything about. I stood up from the chair I had been seated in and walked over to Coulson, who was stacking papers together and organizing his already perfect desk.

"Excuse me, Agent Coulson,"

He jumped so high that I thought he was going to hit his head on the roof… figuratively. "Holy shit, Agent Romanoff, I didn't even know you were still in here!" he panted, and I was so shocked at his reaction. The normally calm and collected man was leaning against his desk in shock. I smiled inwards at the thought, but pressed my concern.

"I noticed that I haven't been partnered with anyone or signed onto a mission which I was meant to be going on for graduating…"

His eyebrow raised at these words, him looking honestly surprised. "I sent a file to your room almost three days ago explaining what has happened, I thought you had received it?" now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow, tucking a loose red curl behind my ear.

"I never received a file three days ago, sir."

"You know what, I bet that stupid messenger put it in Agent Barton's room instead of yours. Run down there and check, come back here whether you have it or not, okay?"

I nodded and swiftly left the office, jogging slowly towards my room. I don't know why, but when I had my hand against the door handle that lead to Barton's side of the room, I felt my heart skip a beat. It felt odd invading his privacy, and I felt like a hypocrite when I remembered how angry I had gotten when he invaded mine. I shook my head, pushing the handle down and switching the light on. The room smelt like him, like his cologne, but more dusty and…empty. His bed was made, and there I saw the file, meant for me, placed in the centre of it. I walked over and sat down, taking the file into my hands and holding it against my chest. His bed felt like mine. The room was neat and tidy, with a few letters pinned onto the wall. There was a lamp on his bedside table and a chest of draws on the opposite wall. What surprised me the most was the shiny brown acoustic guitar leant against the wall in the corner. I stood up and walked towards it, strumming my fingers lightly across the strings, making a small noise that dragged on.

"You know, I find it weird how angry you get when I invade your privacy, but yet your still invading mine and I'm fine." Barton's voice suddenly filled the room, and calmly I stood up straight, turning to look at him. He was leaning against the door frame, his hair looking even blonder from the sun, his skin tanned and a few cuts here and there. His arm muscles seemed to protrude through his skin as he stood there in his vest suit, and I realised just how much two years can make you forget what someone looked like.

"Well, you're not naked and vulnerable and in a place you know nothing about, now are you?" I replied softly, walking over to him and keeping my eyes fixed onto his own. His lips tugged up in the corners as he tried to hide I smile, but I knew him well enough to see right through it. He closed the distance between us, just a step away.

"I didn't see a thing, I swear. I wouldn't have looked anyway." He murmured, his eyes burning into mine. And now that we were talking about this, three years later, I realised just how stupid I had been to have ruined everything. I simply nodded in reply, looking up at him. "I missed you, _Agent_ Romanoff." He smiled, and my eyes widened in shock.

"You did?" he laughed quietly to himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I did. It was a long two years, I had just gotten used to you when I had to be taken away again." His hand lifted up, and in the corner of my eye I saw it was shaking, and he slowly rested it on my face, cupping my chin lightly. I let out a slight gasp, resting into the palm of his hand. "Your hairs grown." He stated, eyes wandering down my chest to where my red curls stopped just beneath my breast, and I felt my heart beat quicken.

"And yours in blonder," I said, still staring into his eyes. His mouth was open slightly, same as mine, and I could hear his breath, ragged as it dragged back and forth, in and out of his lungs. When he began to lean forward, I felt myself tense up, shocked at his move. When his lips finally made contact with my own, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and to my utter surprise, I began to move my mouth with his, slowly at first, tasting him, feeling him. I felt dizzy with all the thoughts racing through my mind, but I ignored them all. When his tongue slid into my mouth and forced it to open wider, I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, and I closed the space between us, pressing my body against his chiselled frame and wrapping my arms around his neck, letting the file slip between us and fall at our feet with a thud. His hand moved from my chin to the back of my head, and it took nearly all of my will power not to grab his arm and snap it like my instincts were telling me to.

Instead I let his hand wander, trailing down to the small of my back where his other hand joined and forced our bodies even closer, our lips moving as one and our breathing ragged in the air. He began to steer me backwards, and I felt the end of the bed hit the back of my knees. I sat down, taking my arms away from his neck and shifted myself to the top of the bed where I rested my back against the wooden head set and opened my legs, allowing him to slide between them and lean against me, deepening the kiss.

He grabbed my sides and pulled me down so my head was on the pillows and I was laying down, him still between my legs and supporting his body with one arm as his other hand traced patterns along my hip bone, causing me to shudder at the light tingly feeling. I let my hands wander up and down his chest, unzipping his vest and pulling his arms through and tossing it to the ground, revealing his unbelievable body right in front of my face. I lightly traced every shape from his chest to his V line, and I felt him shudder this time. His hand came to the collar of my cat suit where the zip hung, and he broke the kiss to look into my eyes before slowly pulling it down, unzipping the black material and pulling my own arms out so it hung at my waist and revealed my thin waist and full breasts hidden beneath a bra. He then began to kiss me again, moving down from my lips and to my neck and finding my sweet spot almost instantly and biting and sucking down with such intensity that I knew it would leave a _huge_ mark when he's done. I moaned something under my breath, somewhere between the words 'Clint' and 'fuck'.

His lips began to move down further between my breasts, cupping one in his hand from under the bra, and I was so confused as to why I was letting him do this to me when I wasn't supposed to even trust the man and now he had left his mark on me and we're touching and grinding and the moment is so heated yet wrong but we don't stop because it feels so good… until we both heard someone clear their throat.

Both our heads snapped up at the sound, and I felt my cheeks burn bright red beneath my skin when I saw Coulson standing there in the door frame and looking sternly at our position. Barton was off of my body so quick that I was left there, legs open and half the cat suit at my waist whilst Barton was already halfway into his vest and I quickly slipped my arms into the suit, zipping it up in hope to cover the huge purple mark on my neck and standing from the bed, collecting the file from the floor and staring at Coulson's eyebrows because I was too embarrassed to look into his eyes. I knew Barton felt the same.

"My office. Five minutes. Do not get distracted again." He said, sounding really pissed off, before he turned and walked back out of the room and leaving both of us there, panting after holding our breath in fright.

"Shit." Barton cursed, running a hand through his hair and letting out a shaky breath. I just nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in the bathroom." I murmured, walking quickly out of the room and almost running towards the mirror. My hair was crazy, all over the place in knots and tangles, my lips kiss swollen and make-up ruined. But the most noticeable thing that anyone could notice was the huge, purple-red mark only half covered by the collar of my suit, in the shape of a bite mark, and if you looked closely you could see the shape of each tooth in Barton's mouth. I sighed, squirting a dollop of foundation onto my hand and trying to cover the mark as much as possible before getting to work onto my face, applying a coat of mascara and some eyeliner. I ran conditioner through my curls, bringing back the bouncy-looking hair that caught everyone's eyes. No matter how hard I tried, my hair would not stay in front of the mark on my neck, and I was doomed with the reality that everyone would see the hideous thing.

"Sorry about that." Barton's voice came from behind me. I knew he had been there for a while, just never bothered to look.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"_That,_" I said, motioning towards his room. "What in your right mind would make you kiss me? We're partners, Barton, that was totally out of the question!" I hissed.

"You didn't pull away." He replied calmly, "If you didn't want me to continue to kiss you, you would have pulled away. You wanted it just as much as I did." I was dumbstruck with the truth of his words. I closed my mouth and turned back to the mirror, staring helplessly at the noticeable mark on my neck.

"You didn't have to leave a mark on me." I pushed, annoyed when he chuckled.

"You didn't pull away. You wanted it." He basically repeated his last words, and I felt like slapping that smile right off his face. "We better get going." He turned on his heel and began to walk towards the door, and with one more helpless look at my neck, I followed behind him.

Time to face my doom.

* * *

_Review, tell me what you think!_


	5. Ink

_I am so tired after a day of school and then work an hour after i got home til 9, kill me now! This chapter is really bad I reckon and probably has a few errors here and there but at least its progress :)_

* * *

The first thing Coulson spoke to us about was the incident he happened to walk into, about how inappropriate that behaviour is and how we could get into so much trouble for having a relationship since it could get into the way of our missions as partners and was very frowned upon by S.H.I.E.L.D. The second he spoke to us about was that if we _were_ in a relationship, he was very happy for us and his secret was safe with him. Thirdly was the file I was sent to retrieve before it all… happened. The contents inside the file explained that since I was at the same rank that Barton was at before I even came to S.H.I.E.L.D I had been granted a promotion and was instantly announced his partner and did not have to do all the things the recent graduates had to go through before they even reached this rank, which was very, very high. Instead I was able to go into action, just like Barton, and do all that important stuff. I was extremely happy that I wouldn't have to deal with all those snobby agents who thought I was going to blow the place up at any minute. My first mission was in exactly a week, and that gave us plenty of time to prepare. Something about an Italian man named Trevor Slessar who was selling nuclear weapons to third-world countries. Basically we needed to kill Trevor and anyone else who worked for him, blow up his base and come home. Simple.

Right now it was one in the morning, and because of not being tired and wanting to avoid Barton completely (I had been keeping myself busy and hidden ever since leaving Coulson's office) I decided to head to the gym, which was empty. Although we are not permitted to be in the gym past eleven, I knew how to pick a lock with my eyes closed. I was on the treadmill, running at a speed that would usually send someone flying off the machine. With my heartbeat thudding in my ears, I thought back to this afternoon. Whatever drove me into responding to Clint needs to be hidden and never shown again. It was so wrong, and even though I felt my heart flutter when remembering the kiss, I knew that it could never happen again. Ever.

"Need a sparring partner?" Great. Trying to get someone out of your head doesn't help when they follow you around all the time.

"I was actually just finishing up." I said as I slowed down the treadmill to a stop. I picked up my bag and swung my towel over my shoulder.

"Nat, listen to me." I froze mid-step.

"What did you just call me?"

His eyes widened slightly at the dangerous tone of my voice. "I don't know, its just a name I came up with so I didn't have to always say 'Romanoff', its quite a mouthful and Nat just slides out easier." I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, keeping my eyes shut.

"Doing what?"

"Playing with my feelings all of a sudden."

"I'm not playing with them… I don't even know what happened today and the nickname was honestly nothing, okay? And if you want to forget what ever happened, then fine, I wont come onto you like that again and you don't have to worry. I was just… curious" I opened my eyes, and saw true sincerity in his own, and I knew he was telling the truth. I just simply nodded.

"So we're just going to forget that it ever happened?" I finally asked.

"If that's what you want."

"…But what do you want?" at this, his eyes wandered down my body, and I suddenly felt self conscious of the overly short-shorts I wore and skimpy crop top. I thought I would be the only one here, so chose to wear as little as possible. Bad choice. Eventually his eyes came back to mine, and I couldn't hold the contact and looked away, feeling nervous for the first time in his presence. It scared me that he had so much power over me.

"Is that ink I see?" surprised by his answer, my hand instantly flew to my left hip, covering the small tattoo. "Show me." He walked forward, grabbing my wrist and gently moving it, pulling the waist of my shorts down a bit to get a proper look at the tattoo, which caused my heart to beat so loud that I was sure he could hear it.

"It's a black widow." He smiled up at me. Of course he was right. The small spider with long legs and a bright red mark on its back sat on a glistening spider web. The whole tattoo was about the size of a bottle cap, only small but enough to mark me as who I was. Clint rubbed the tip of his finger over my hip bone, causing me to shudder and look away in embarrassment as he smirked up at me and stood up straight. "I like it."

"You're the only person who's seen it. You and the tattooist of course, who I made sure to kill once it was done." I was sure he heard the warning in my voice, because he took a step back slightly at those words.

"Come one, Nat, don't be like that, we're partners!" he winked at me, smothering his words in mockery and sarcasm.

"Since when have you been this nice to anybody?" I raised my eyebrows. He usually was just as cold and blunt as me, and now he was joking around and being… kind?

"After spending two years away from everything your used to, you tend to be happy when your surrounded by familiarity."

"So that would explain why you kissed me today." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"We both wanted it." He began to walk out of the gym and I followed, carrying my bag beside me.

"How would you know?" I retorted, feeling light and weightless in his presence.

"'_Clint'_" he mocked in a girl voice, recalling when I gasped his name as he kissed my neck. At the thought, my hand flew to my neck to the bruise which seemed to get worse and attracted lots of unwanted attention.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I think it looks really nice, it's a warning to all the other drooling boys that I own you and the Hawkeye will be watching."

"You don't own me." I said sternly.

"Oh that's right, the Black Widow rolls on her own. Oh wait! She has a partner!" he teased.

"Not for long if you keep this act up."

"What act?" he said, swooping me unexpectedly into his arms and running down the remaining halls, our laughs mingling and causing many heads to pop out of their dorms. I struggled but his grip was strong, and he carried my bag and I like we weighed nothing at all. He opened the door and threw me onto my bed, climbing up on top of me and beginning to kiss my neck.

"Clint…" I mumbled, lost in the moment and my eyes fluttering at the feeling. His hands moved down my waist, feeling my white flesh and his calloused hands felt wonderful above my creamy skin.

"Clint." I said, more sternly this time as his mouth continued to kiss and suckle along my neck.

"Clint!" I almost screamed, as his hand began to pull down my shorts down and wander toward my womanhood. I flipped him over and pinned him to the bed, eyes burning into his with anger.

"What?" he panted, eyes confused.

"Don't you fucking touch me like I'm a piece of shit!" I said, gritting my teeth in anger. He smirked under me, and I felt myself twist with anger and before I knew it my hand made contact with his face, a slapping sound echoing through the room and a big red mark showing clean evidence of the contact. "What is wrong with you?!" I gasped finally, frustrated with his attitude.

"Nothing." He said, roughly shoving me off of him and walking towards his room, slamming the door behind him and leaving an angry and confused Natasha on the bed.

* * *

_Review, I need influence!_


	6. Confessions

For the remainder of the week I refused to talk to Barton, but insisted on Coulson organising a medical check-up for him. He didn't seem normal and he was totally out of character. Results got back to me within three days after he finally got checked out, and my suspicions were proved correct. It seems that whilst on his two year mission, someone had given him a high dose of an unknown medication which increases his attraction levels by ten. Apparently only the person who he was originally attracted to, which surprised me a lot. The medication was out of his system by the time our mission took place, and we were sent to Italy on our own private jet. We'd be there by the next day and hopefully be home in four.

"Nat…" I hadn't expected Barton to call me by that name he'd given me that night, and I hadn't expected him to talk to me at all. I was laying on the small lounge. This jet was far more decked out then the one I was flown in when I was first recruited. There were two rooms for the two of us, and the small room where a table, couch and portable DVD player for us to watch if we needed to. I was in the middle of watching a film called 'Titanic' which interested me a lot, considering I never even knew about this tragic event that took place 100 years ago. I guess the brainwashing kept me from knowing these things as well. I sat up, the blanket falling down to my waist and my hair messy from laying on it. He took a seat next to me, but further away then necessary. He grabbed the end of the blanket and tucked it over my feet.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk…" of course. I knew this conversation would have to come to notice sooner or later.

"About what?" I acted dumb, playing with the sleeve of my long, too big jumper which was extremely comfortable.

"You know what." I just nodded. "I feel I have to be completely honest with you if I want this friendship to workout at all. And I hope you can forgive me for my actions. But you need to know that I do not regret them one bit." I refused to look at him, but absentmindedly stroked my neck with my hand. The hickey has faded but there was still a noticeable mark that was darker then my normal skin colour.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked after moments of silence.

"I mean that, although I was under the influence of an unknown drug that made me horny as fuck for you, it was still me that did it. I took advantage of the whole thing and acted on my own will to kiss you and touch you. It just felt so _right._ Like we were meant to do that. And I hope this doesn't change things between our partnership or friendship or whatever you call us, but I just need you to know that I love you, Natasha Romanoff. And I don't know what sort of love this is, as I have never known what love feels like to a friend or family member, but I know it now that I feel it."

I was utterly shocked by his confession. I stared, open mouthed and wide eyed, and was sure he was getting uncomfortable. I wasn't sure how long we sat like that, but with so many thoughts running through my head, I couldn't find it in myself to respond. I just made stupid noises, and eventually said "I don't know what to say." Which made me look like a total idiot. This man had so much power over me and my emotions, and I felt like all my training had been for nothing if just one man can unwind me with a few words.

Eventually he sighed, nodding. "I don't blame you. Just think about it, okay? I'll see you in the morning." He got up looked me in the eyes, which were glazed with a look I had never seen in those blue-green eyes before, turned and left to his room, leaving me there to deal with my own thoughts.

I decided to play the movie from where I left it, but couldn't concentrate on the film. Something that caught my eye, though, was the moment the two confessed their love for each other, and the devotion and possessive attitude they had for each other, which made my heart feel heavy with longing and I realised that at this age, I should be feeling this way. I was now twenty-two, Barton twenty-five, and although I vowed I would never trust a man again, I felt that mask begin to crumble an eventually I began to cry in frustration, turning off the movie and getting up from the lounge, taking the thin blanket with me as I made my way to my room and slumped on the bed, drowning in my own confusion and falling to sleep in a horrible state of sympathy for myself.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a sore back and neck from sleeping in the uncomfortable position I fell asleep with. My hair was like a birds nest and my eyes were littered with sleep. I sat up, stretching and feeling my joints crack and pop in ways I like it. I groaned, checking the time. It was seven in the morning. We'd be landing soon and I would be faced with my first mission. Barton and I were required to go over our plan, our back-up plan and emergency plan if things go wrong, in the morning before landing. Something I wasn't looking forward to after last night's confession. I got out of bed, grabbing my cat suit and weapons, just under a dozen, and headed to the shower, memories flooding of my last jet-plane shower compared to now. I locked the door this time, and undressed, letting the hot water melt into my sore bones and relax my muscles. Just what I needed. I washed myself with the vanilla-scented body lotion, washed my hair and ran a comb through the wet curls. The steamy room was irritating and sticky and damp and I found that this room had no venting, so I had to grab all my clothes and weapons, hold the towel wrapped around my body and walk out of the stupid room practically naked. I ran to my room, catching a glance at a shocked Barton with his toothbrush and towel in hand, before slamming my door closed. Fuck. Way to make things worse then they already are!

I dried up properly, getting dressed and putting on some makeup for the day, hiding all my knives and guns and charging up my Widow Bites, the electrifying weapons which were connected to the wrists on my cat suit. I heard a knock on my door and let in the jet assistant who was to pack the necessities for our mission. I walked out of the room, letting her do her business, and was finally left alone in the little lounge room while the shower still ran as Barton cleaned himself, and I sat upright on the lounge, awaiting the awkward moment that would dawn upon me as soon as that shower stopped.

And it did.

I felt my heart beat faster as I heard the rustling of the towel behind that bathroom door, and when it opened and a white cloud of steam blew out with a shiny Clint following with just a towel wrapped around his waist, I was sure it was going to fall out of my chest, but I was sure to keep my face neutral as his glorious body made its way to his room.

"No venting in the bathroom." He mumbled. I nodded, smiling slightly and watched him walk to his room, his muscled rippling with every move he made and I just wanted to follow him into that room and slam him onto the bed and…

"_The jet will be landing in thirty minutes at the private Italian airport where the two of you will be escorted to your hotel. We wish you good luck, and thankyou for flying with Air S.H.I.E.L.D."_

I sighed, slumping down in the lounge as the voice stopped over the speakers. Half an hour of going over our plan (which would take ten minutes max) and the rest of awkward conversation and who knows what. I waited in agitation, and nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand rested on my shoulder and Barton was standing, fully clothed in his vest-suit with his guns in his hidden holsters, knives in hidden sheaths and quiver, arrows and bow on his back. Any man or woman would think this sight of him would be terrifying, but since I knew where everything was and how to discard them from him, I just concentrated on the good-looking man holding them.

"Hey Nat," the name still gave me goosebumps.

"Clint." I nodded, shocked at myself for calling him anything but Barton. He also seemed shocked, but soon enough a smile spread over his face and he sat down next to me, closer this time.

"We should go over our plan again." He mumbled, and soon enough our discussion led to our attacks, how to attack and everything else needed. It was a rather simple mission, but we must always be prepared for the worse. Clint learnt that when he found out he'd been drugged without knowing it.

"I still want to know who did it," he laughed as our conversation had drifted to that direction.

"So do I, and I want to know why." I replied, slapping him on the shoulder playfully. He gripped my hand before it left, and I felt myself melt at the feel of his huge, calloused hand wrapped around my own. I looked from our hands back up to him, mouth opened slightly.

"Nat…" he breathed, all humour leaving his eyes and filling with seriousness. He looked like he didn't know what he was going to say but wanted to say something anyway, and eventually he choked out a few words. "D-did you think about what I said last night?" he looked away from me, glancing down at our hands.

"I did."

"And?" he finally glanced up, eyes shining with hope. His fingers traced little patterns over the top of my hand, tickling it.

"I…" I had to think about these next words, because even I didn't know what I thought. "I am really confused and I have been trained not to trust a soul that walks this earth. Its hard to forget that and suddenly become comfortable with someone who could potentially brake me." He just nodded, eyes dulling slightly but still showing hope. "But, I am willing to give it a go."

"What do you mean?" he breathed, leaning forward slightly, hands tightening around my own.

"I mean that I am willing to open up to you, to let you in. I don't know what it would be, a relationship? But whatever it is, I'll give it a go." I smiled, proud that I was able to summon the courage to let my feelings out; something I wasn't used to doing. I was used to cramming them up inside, never letting anyone know how I feel. But with Clint, it was different.

"Thankyou," he sighed, all his tensed muscles relaxing and his eyes closing for a short moment. Our lips were only a breath away, and I could feel his hot breath against mine. It intoxicated me, and I found myself closing the distance between us, gently touching my lips to his. They moved slowly against each other, chastely, and I let out a little whimper as the moment took over. I shuffled closer to him, leaning into his frame and stroking his face with my free hand, feeling his slight stubble tickle my fingers. He was perfect. We stayed like this for a while, just slowly kissing each other, living in the moment, and I felt a tear slip from my closed eye and roll down my cheek. He pulled away, catching the tear on his finger and wiping away the trail it left, holding my face in his hands and staring at me with such love that it drove me up the wall.

"_Attention agents, we will be landing in approximately five minutes. Please buckle up. Your bags will be waiting for you in the escort car. Enjoy your trip!" _

"Are you ready for your first mission at S.H.I.E.L.D?" he raised an eyebrow, dropping his hands from my face and into his lap.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I laughed, and it was true. Today, nothing would bring me down. Today I faced my fear, which ended up being myself, and today, I was a new person.

* * *

_Come on, review guys?_


	7. For Good

"_Are you in?" _I spoke over the comm.

"_Yeah, just arrived. He'll be here in five minutes; I'm to wait at our table." _Natasha replied. I sped up the car, wanting to get a good look at her before we got to work.

"_Are you nervous?" _I finally asked, pulling into a parking bay and bringing my briefcase with me. I heard her laugh, a sweet, sarcastic noise which gave me goosebumps.

"_I'm not totally knew with all of this, Barton. This is just like what I used to do back in Russia, but now I'm working for S.H.I.E.L.D and working with you." _I nodded in agreement, although she couldn't see. I always forget just how experienced this woman really is. I made my way to the restaurant, but instead of going through the entrance, I turned to the back of the building and began to climb up using the long pipe that was gushing water into a sewer below. I reached a window, which I pushed open, and skilfully slid through it. I realised I was in the women's bathroom, but for now it remained unoccupied, and I quickly made my way out.

"_Is he there yet?"_ I asked, walking up another flight of stairs and to the attic.

"_No. What do you think I should eat? Just the traditional Spaghetti or the Zuppa di Cozze?" _she murmured, in thought.

"_Which one is more expensive?"_

"_Zuppa di Cozze." _She spoke the world with the most beautiful and heavy Italian accent that anyone would think she was a local.

"_That one. Make his bill high. Get the most expensive wine and dessert while your at it." _She laughed quietly to herself._ "And save me a bite." _I added.

I was now in the attic, lighting up the dark room with a torch. I knew which seat she is seated in and where Slessar would be as well. With the coordinates already in my head, I began to drill a hole into the plaster beside me, making sure to stay on the wooden path allowing me to be up here. I drilled the hole fast, so I could get a glance at her. The drill was a tad to noisy for my likening, but I knew the chatter and music from below would drown out any noise. The hole was the size of a bottle cap, large enough for me to put a scope through with resembled the shape of a light bulb.

I looked into the eye piece and adjusted the view until I got a clear and perfect look at Natasha Romanoff. I felt my heart beat faster at the sight of her; her hair was pinned to one side, a red fountain spilling over her left breast with a golden flower hair clip holding it in place. She wore a black dress, which I was guessing was around mid-thigh. It hugged her curves perfectly, her small waist looking even tinier in the colour. The dress was strapless, and by the amount of uncovered boob I knew there was an inbuilt push-up bra. The dress was hard to describe, the material bunched up but actually looking good. She wore gold jewellery to match the colour, dangly diamond earrings and such.

Her face looked so different. I knew she looked beautiful all the time, but this would make an angel bow its head in shame. She wore a smokey-eye look, making her emerald green eyes pop with colour. Her lips were a blood red colour, making her teeth a blinding white. Her skin looked like satin, so soft and flawless. Everything about her was flawless. I felt like a teenager, acting like this at the sight of a woman, but I couldn't give a damn in the world. I just wish it was me buying her dinner instead of that criminal.

"_Nat, you're perfect." _I saw her smile, but she said nothing. Instead she looked up to someone walking towards her. It was him. I clicked a button on my scope and got a picture of his face…and hers. She stood up, shaking his hand and kissing him on the cheek, chatting away in Italian. They spoke about food, and he told her how beautiful she was. They talked about weather, and he told her how sexy she looked. They talked about business, and her told her how he can't wait until tonight. She took the compliments, but I saw the disgust in her eyes as she smiled and sipped at her water.

Every move she made was graceful, as if she had been practicing them for years. She was slow and deliberate, from the way she spoke to the way she tucked loose curls behind her ear. Everything was perfect. When the wine came and she chose the most expensive one, like I told her to, she gave me a signal. It was only small, but I knew that when she flicked her wrist before taking her wine it meant that it was time. I took the scope out from the small hole and dropped a small pill through it, and watched as it landed straight into Slessar's wine and disappeared almost instantly. He didn't notice a thing and I smirked at his stupidity. The poison will kill him within three hours.

"_So, Trevor, tell me about your business." _Nat carried on, stroking his hand with her forefinger and I saw him swallow hard. Yeah, I know the feeling.

"_Well, what do I get in return, Natalia?"_ He rushed, going red in the face. She leant forward, giving him a clear view of her cleavage, and whispered something in his ear. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to know what she had to do to get this information. Their meal arrived, and they began to eat in silence, Natasha's eyes following his every move.

"_Well," _he began, chewing noisily. _"I export all my nuclear weapon's over to third-world countries, where a very rich rebel team buy them and make use of them in ways I don't really care about. I didn't know how much of a fortune a man could make of this business, and although it is illegal, I know I'll never get caught. I have had my trail wiped from any radar out there, I am safer than any man in the world." _He beamed, obviously proud of the false information he was telling the beautiful woman in front of him.

Eventually their bill came, and I saw a slight smirk on Natasha's face and she looked up at my scope, winking and exiting the restaurant with her hips swaying seductively, teasing me.

I collected my scope, shoving it back into the briefcase none too gently and nearly flew out of that restaurant and into my car, following them back to his mansion and planting the bomb against the back wall, setting it to blow in one hour. I slid through the back door after picking the lock and took down any guard that came in my way, snapping their neck or stabbing them. An instant death, something which was silent and easy. I heard Natasha talking, still in Italian, listening to her voice as I made my journey to the room they were in.

"_May I use your bathroom, Trevor? I would like to slip into something a bit more comfortable." _This was also another one of our signals. It means the poison will take effect any minute now and he would be at his most vulnerable before he dies. I killed six more guards before I reached his room, where I found Slessar sprawled on his bed, writhing in pain, and Natasha pacing back and fourth in the room.

"Oh, you took your time, Barton." She barked, "He's nearly dead already!" she motioned towards the man in pain, but I couldn't help but notice the dark red mark on her neck. She saw my eyes wander and quickly covered it with her hair.

"Nat…" I whispered in disgust. How dare that man touch her like that. It made my blood boil and I felt like slicing him open bit by bit.

"It was apart of the mission. Don't worry about it. Now quick! Before he dies!" she tried to change the subject. I wouldn't forget it. I'd be sure to discuss it later on. I walked over to the man on the bed, sweating and his bald head shiny.

"Your disgusting." I hissed in Italian, before slapping him, and he groaned, letting a fat hand cover his face.

"W-who are you?" he mumbled, dribbling as the poison slowly began to kill him inside out.

"You were wrong about being wiped off all the radars, you were still on ours." I whispered, deadly and cold.

"Who do you work for!" he shouted, coughing up blood which splattered over the pillows.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." I shrugged. "Now, tell us where you hide your weapons, or I'll kill you."

"The poison is already killing me!" he spat, gurgling.

"I got the antidote right here." I pulled out a vile, which was just water. "Tell me where your hiding them, and I'll spare your life."

"Quick, Barton." Natasha grumbled, walking up behind me.

"South of the forest, in the old warehouse, theirs weapons stacked sky high. Now please, the antidote!" he reached up weakly for the vile I dangled in his face, but I snatched it away before he could reach. I uncorked the small glass, tipping the water over his face.

"Oops, I slipped." I smiled, as he began to scream.

"Should we put him out of his misery?" Natasha asked over my shoulder, gun already in hand. I glanced at her neck once more, seeing the disgusting mark that man left on her uncovered by her hair.

"No." I sighed. "No, let him suffer."

* * *

We gave Director Fury the coordinates of the warehouse which held the weapons, ran out of the mansion and watched as is blew up into dust, everything destroyed. Fury sent a team of agents to finish off the warehouse and Natasha and I were ready to head back to the hotel and relax. We were silent on the journey home as I drove the car through the roads of Italy, to the hotel where we were to stay at. We were in a 5 star hotel for the first two days, until we were transferred closer so Natasha could organise her date easier. We had one more night to spend in the hotel, if that's what you could call it. It was a small, six-story building, very European looking, our accommodation holding only one bedroom and one bathroom and a small kitchen and balcony. I slept on the floor the first night, and was more than happy to do it again.

We arrived at the small hotel, and walked in silence as we made our way to our room. I had my shower first, being quick so I could save the hot water for her. I scrubbed myself down of dust and cobwebs I had caught in the attic of the restaurant. I walked out with my towel wrapped around my waist, grabbing my clothes as Natasha took over the bathroom and had her shower. I put on my boxers, not bothering with a shirt. The weather was warm and it was stuffy in the small room, with just one squeaky fan.

I decided to make dinner while she showered, remembering how little she ate at the restaurant and how hungry she'd be three hours later. I made two omelettes and poured us both a glass of orange juice, carrying hers back to her bed on a tray and while I sat on the small chair in the corner and ate in silence. I could hear the rustling of clothing against skin as she got dressed behind the door. Last night she had worn long baggy pants and the same jumper she wore on the jet, which was far too large for her. It had been colder last night, but it was warmer now, and I wondered what she'd have on tonight.

As if to answer that question, she walked out of the bathroom. She wore the same jumper, but nothing on her legs. The jumper was big enough to cover her mid-thigh, but it was still a surprise to see so much of her legs. They weren't too long but not too short, just right. They were a smooth, pale, creamy white, not a sickening colour, but just right. She wrung her wet hair in a towel, bunching it up and tying it into a lazy bun, curls falling around her face nicely. It was good to see her so relaxed like this; so vulnerable.

"I smell eggs." She smiled, turning to her bed and seeing her dinner waiting for her. She turned to me and smiled wider, showing her beautiful straight teeth. She jumped onto her bed smoothly, making the juice wobble but she caught it in time, taking a swig out of the glass and placing it on the bed-side table before digging into her omelette. I watched her devour the food, finishing my own and placing the dishes on the floor beside the chair. She sat there, cross-legged, chewing happily and looking around the room like it was the first time she'd seen it.

"How do you feel?" I asked as she finished her meal, grabbing her dishes and my own before turning to the kitchen and rinsing them down. I followed behind her, leaning against the door frame.

"I feel…proud." She turned, leaning against the bench, facing me.

"And why's that?"

"Because this whole mission was executed for a good reason. I killed for a good agency, not evil. It just makes me feel proud that I have finally used my skill to save the world, not make it worse." She mumbled, starring absently behind me. I just nodded.

"And what about the…_Process_ of the mission?" I asked finally, determined to discuss that hickey on her neck. Her eyes darkened slightly.

"Well, I'm used to it. Its nothing different to what I had to do back when I worked for…" she trailed off, frowning at the ground.

"No. I wont let you feel that way. You are not some sort of toy for them sick men to play with. You are worth more than that. This," I walked towards her, placing a finger on the most recent mark on her neck. "This, will not happen again. Do you understand? I do not want you to let yourself be touched unless it is absolutely compulsory. Do you understand?"

"Barton…" she sighed, rolling her eyes and pushing past me, "I will do anything I can to get a mission done with as much accuracy as possible. I did it before and I will do it again. Just let me do my job the way it needs to be done, and I will do the same for you." She turned her back to me, walking out of the small kitchen and towards the balcony, opening the doors and leaning against the railing. The view was nothing big, just of the ancient town lit up in the night.

"Lets make a scrapbook." I said after a while of starring at her from the balcony doors. She turned, an eyebrow raised.

"A scrapbook?"

"Yeah, like we get a photo of the two of us after each mission and we fill a book with memories and all the fun and bad things that happen, so we never forget and can look back at them later on." I explained, taking out my phone. She smiled at me, a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Okay," she nodded, pulling me towards the balcony railings, turning our backs from the view so it was in the photo. I turned the flash on, holding the phone up and taking three photos of us, just in case one turned out bad.

We headed back inside, and I began to set out blankets for myself on the floor at the foot of her bed, grabbing my pillow and laying down.

"Clint…" she whispered, and I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it or not. I just laid there. "Come up here. I noticed how stiff you were yesterday morning.

"Are you sure? I'll be fine down here." I mumbled, and when her head poked over the side of the bead and she grabbed my arm, yanking me up, I couldn't resist. I grabbed my pillow and slid into the bed, big enough for the two of us. I laid down as she scurried back under the blanket, and I got a little glimpse of her black silk undies before the blanket covered it. She turned her back to me so my bare chest was pressed against it. Hesitantly, I draped my arm lightly over her waist and relaxed into the mattress.

She was asleep almost instantly. I could tell by the way she breathed. Deep and shallow. I closed my eyes but continued to think. Think about everything. I knew sleeping in the same bed as her was a big trust factor with Natasha, but since she was willing to let me do it by her own choice, it must go to show how much she does trust me.

I kissed her lightly on the head, breathing in her scent, before drifting into a dreamless sleep, absentmindedly stroking the disgusting mark on her neck with my forefinger.

* * *

_Alright, I'm not sure if there are any mistakes or anything in this chapter because I really am too tired to read over it, so just give me a heads up if you spot any :)_

_I have been getting quite good feedback from people, and it says I only got like 13 reviews when I have like 17, what is wrong with it?! Technology drives me crazy!_

_Anyway, thankyou to everyone for the support, theres not a lot but with whats there, it still means so much! It really touches me when I read how much people are enjoying this so far :')_

_Anyway, leave me a review for the morning, make my Thursday at school a happy day at school!_


	8. Love

Morning rays of sunlight filtered through the crack in the certain, small flakes of dust floating peacefully in the warmth. Clint lay beside me, one arm wrapped lazily over my waist and the other bundled up between our bodies, his hand resting in the crook of my neck. I gently lifted his arm off of my body and slid out of bed, admiring how much of a deep sleeper this man was. His face was totally free of any frown or grin, just a sleepy face topped with messy hair. I smiled, walking silently to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I didn't bother to shower; I'd have one on the jet ride home. I got dressed in a tight black strapless top, which had patterns of gold forming lazy shapes. I slipped on a pair of high-waisted shorts and some heels, only a few centimetres high, which were a velvety black. I felt like the teenager I never got to be, dressed so casually in such girly things, so I decided to match the outfit with my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders in a waterfall of red curls, pinning the bangs that fell in my eyes, back with a clip. Topping the look off with some makeup, I was completely ready for the day.

We weren't required to do anything while we waited for our jet which came at seven tonight, so I decided we'd go for a day out in the streets of Italy. It was a bright, sunny day and I knew days off from work like this were rare, so I'd make the best of it. I wasn't much of a cook, so I just popped some toast in the toaster and boiled the kettle. Clint walked into the kitchen, his amazing body glowing in the morning light. I took in the sight of him as he did the same to me.

"Wow, Nat, every time I see you, you always manage to knock the breath out of my lungs." He smiled, and I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line.

"Thanks." I grabbed the toast as it popped out, buttering it and smothering it in honey, leaving Clint two pieces and one for me, grabbing an apple. I made our tea, two sugars for him, one for me, just the way we liked it, and we ate in silence, enjoying the moment.

"What time is it?" he swallowed the last bite of his toast as I chewed on my apple.

"Around nine thirty. Go get ready, we're spending the day out. Dress decently, you know how fashionable Italian people are, we don't want to look out of place." He just chuckled, walking out of the room. I finished my tea and apple, and he walked back into the kitchen, face looking refreshed and shaven, wearing a pair of jeans and a button up black top, showing off his muscles.

"Do you do that on purpose?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, bending down to tie his shoelace of his black shoes.

"Be all muscley and shit. Do you like the attention?"

"I could say the same thing about you." He stood up straight, looking at my legs and winking before turning around and heading for our room to make the bed. I looked down at my legs. There's nothing wrong with them, is there?

* * *

There had been plenty of things to do out in the bright streets of Italy. There was beauty around every corner, all the old European buildings covered in vinery, the grape farm where we got to try the best wine ever made, and I'd secretly grabbed a bottle and stuffed it in my bag before anyone could even notice it was gone. We visited an amusement park, full of rides and cotton candy and exhibits. One man was doing a circus act, walking upon a tightrope with a harness wrapped around him while he juggled with three balls. He asked for a volunteer, and being me, I went up there, stood on the tightrope with my heels on and no harness, walked back and forth, jumped and flipped, juggled with nine balls and balanced on my toes. I got a great applause and earned that man a hat full of tips. He stared, tongue-tied, and closed his show and went home.

There was a ferris wheel, bigger than any one I have ever seen before, and I insisted that Clint and I go on.

"Here's a seat for the happy couple." The Italian mad said, opening the door and bowing as we entered and sat.

"We're not a couple." I smiled.

"Ah, I am sorry for my mistake, but you guys show so much love and fondness of each other." He smiled, closing the door and leaving us exchanging bashful glances as we went sky-high on the massive wheel. Clint had taken my hand and planted a soft kiss upon it, smiling up at me.

We went to the beach to watch the sunset, walking along the wet sand with our shoes in hand, and when the water washed up upon the shore, Clint took me in his arms bridal style and dangled me above the salty water, immune to my struggles and screams before he lifted me up and carried me effortlessly the rest of the way until the sun was gone and it was dark and the lights of Italy made the town glow.

Now we were in an old bar, which was lit by candles and a band played soft music on the small stage. There were dozens of people in here, the soft chatter of others made the atmosphere very light and friendly.

"The jet comes in an hour." I muttered, taking a sip from the old-fashioned goblet the bar served our drinks in. The wine was rich and full of flavour, almost as good as the one I pinched earlier on today. We were both already a bit intoxicated by the liquid, but nothing too bad.

"That's too bad, it has been such a nice day." Clint murmured back, and the waiter came with our dishes. We both got Spaghetti. Something fancy just wont fit the mood of the place.

"It has." I agreed, twirling the pasta on the fork and filling my hungry belly.

The song that the band were playing finished, and the room broke with a small applause.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, while we are on break, is there any volunteers in the crowd who'd like to come up on stage for a bit?" the singer said in Italian, and when no hands shot up, he sighed with disappointment and turned to leave the stage.

"I will."

"Clint?" he stood up from his chair, throwing his napkin on the table and taking his goblet with him.

"Oh, good! What do you need?"

"Acoustic guitar, please." He walked up on stage, lowering the mic and grabbing a chair, accepting the brown guitar that was handed to him as he rested it on his knees. My heart thudded against my chest, and I had no idea why.

"This is a song that I would like to dedicate to one very special girl, who's changed my life completely. I couldn't ask for a better partner than you, Nat. No one could compare." He raised his glass, nodding toward me. All eyes were suddenly upon me, and I felt myself blush and smile shyly.

Clint strummed the guitar lightly, as if to check that it worked, before starting the music that filled the air.

It was a slow tune, peaceful, the type that gave you goosebumps. And when his voice began to sing, I was sure my eyes would pop out of my head.

_When it's black_

_Take a little time to hold yourself_

_Take a little time to feel around before it's gone_

_You wont let go but you still keep falling down_

_Remember how you save me now from all your wrongs_

The verse was light, slow, intoxicating.

_If there's love we'll feel it_

_And if there's life we'll see it_

_There's no time to be alone, alone yeah_

_I wont let you go_

That chorus though, had so much power. My heart felt heavy and my eyes were stinging as the sweet words filled the room, his eyes closed as his voice continued to sing.

_Say those words_

_Say those words like there's nothing else_

_Close your eyes and you might believe_

_That there is some way out_

_Yeah_

_Open up_

_Open up your heart to me now_

_Let it all come pouring out_

_There's nothing I can't take_

_And if there's love just feel it_

_And if there's life we'll see it_

_This is no time to be alone, alone yeah_

_I won't let you go_

_If your sky is falling_

_Just take my hand and hold it_

_You don't have to be alone, alone yeah_

_I won't let you go_

Suddenly his eyes opened, and stared right into mine, and the tune slowed down and his voice was gentle and everything was perfect as he sung the next verse.

_And if you feel the fading of the light_

_And you're too weak to carry on the fight_

_And all your friends that you count on have disappeared_

_I'll be here not gone, forever holding on_

Then the music slowed to a stop, and I pretty much jumped out of my seat and ran into his arms as he made his way off the stage and the room was full of clapping and whistling and cheering. He picked me up and swung me around, burying his face in my hair.

"Did you like it?" he whispered as he put me down, eyes glowing with happiness.

"Of course I did." I whispered, staring up at him.

"Well, how was that!" the singer of the band came back on stage, removing the chair. "American songs are quite soul-touching, aren't they? C'mon, buddy, give her a kiss!"

"We're not dating." He replied, and the whole room gasped and was filled with whispers.

"Well, whatever the two of you are, it's something special."

"It is," I nodded, standing on my tippy toes and gently touching my lips to his, savouring the sweet moment. I placed my hand on his cheek and he held it there, moving his lips slowly against mine as the room cheered and clapped for the two of us. I pulled away, smiling up at the man above me, and I felt my mask totally crumble to the ground at his next words.

"I love you."

* * *

Clint had told me he loved me before, that time on the jet, but it was nothing as powerful and meaningful as tonight. The words echoed through my head and I felt my mouth hang open, and his eyes began to fill with worry as I stepped back from him, slipping my hand away from his face. Before I knew it, I turned and rushed out of the bar, grabbing my bag on the way, before exiting.

I don't know why I was reacting like this. Maybe it was because I had never felt so special to anyone in my life? But whatever the reason, it left me frightened and speechless. Frightened because I was afraid of getting hurt, heartbroken even, and speechless because I did not know how to reply to him. Was I in love? Did I love Clint Barton, the man who gave me a second chance at life, the man who saved me and turned me from evil to good? The man who had risked his own job so bring me in, the man who was controlled by a sex drug and kissed me once, the man who loved me? The man who cared? I felt lightheaded, this whole day has impacted on me a lot. Being able to have fun, being so close with this man, being sung a song that was dedicated to me, being told someone loved me. It was such a dramatic change from the neglect and torture I suffered in the Black Widow program, to suddenly being cared about.

I heard the bar door open behind me and a warm, hesitant hand was placed on my shoulder and I was gently turned around.

"Nat?" I couldn't look at him. The guilt I felt for reacting so badly in front of him after what he had done for me was so heavy on my shoulders that I felt like I was going to faint.

"Clint I-I'm so sorry," I cried, falling into his arms and sobbing into his black shirt. He hugged me close, cradling me in his strong arms which I loved so much. He whispered things like 'it's okay' and 'I'm here' but it didn't make things any better. Eventually I pulled away, staring at him in the eye.

"Thankyou." I whispered, and I wasn't sure he heard me, but when he nodded in response I knew he had. I could see in his eyes the disappointment and sadness that had come when I rushed out of the room after he declared his love, and I felt so painfully guilty that I wanted to jump in front of a moving car.

"We should get going now. Don't want to miss our jet." He said bluntly, wiping the tear stains off my face before taking my hand stiffly and walking us home to get our stuff.

On the ride home, I laid curled up in a ball in my bed the whole time, to cowardly to move and face Clint, but I knew it would come.

As if to answer my thoughts, I heard my door click open. I knew he was being loud on purpose so I wouldn't attack him out of surprise. Silently he walked over to the bed, sneaking in under the covers beside me and scooping me in his arms. I turned so I was facing him, curled into his body, grateful for his comfort although I did not deserve it.

"When you told me you loved me, I was just so overwhelmed. You know I was raised to believe that love is for children and it was a fairytale. But when you said it, my view on love changed, and I realised it _could_ exist, and everything in my mind shifted. The whole world shifted! And now that I have had time to think about it, I have come to a conclusion." I whispered against his chest. I don't know why I whispered, I just felt as if it would break the moment, slice it open. So I kept my voice low.

"And what's that." He whispered back, stroking my hair gently.

"Well, I love you too, Clint…" I nearly choked on my words as they slipped from my mouth, and I heard his breathing falter for a second before it went back to normal.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." And it was true. I knew I loved this man, and after being able to tell him, the incident at the bar that happened hours ago seemed silly.

"So…what are we going to do?" he almost seemed hesitant to ask.

"I don't know. We'll be normal, like we usually are, you know what I mean? We don't have to change just because we declared our love for each other." I said, smiling and looking up at him. He returned the smile, and sat up, taking me with him.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable tonight. I just thought the time was right and-" I slammed my lips onto his before he could continue, not wanting to hear his apology because there was no need for it. I shifted positions, swinging my leg over him so I was straddling his waist. I pushed him down, slamming his head onto the pillow and re-connected our lips eagerly. I opened my mouth, inviting his tongue to explore it, and our tastes mingled as his hands ran up and down my waist.

This moment was completely different from the first time we kissed. This time, it was _me_ biting down into his neck and ruining the flesh. I ripped his shirt off of his body and kissed all the exposing skin I could find on his glorious chest, causing him to moan and yank my own shirt off to he could get some skin-to-skin contact. He was warm against my stomach and felt like satin, and I let out a small squeal as he flipped us over so he was now on top, grinding his hard centre into my own and causing us to both moan with want.

Clint's hands ran down my stomach, tickling me as we kissed, and his fingers were just on the waistband of my pants before there was a rumbling sound and his phone vibrated in his pocket. We both let out a growl as he pushed himself off of me, gasping for air before taking his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

"Coulsen," he greeted with hidden rage. Coulsen always seemed to interrupt the best moments. I listened as Clint spoke about how the mission went and such, and he nodded and said many "Mhm's" and "Yeah's" as Coulsen talked, before snapping the phone shut.

"Fucking asshole," he growled, looking at me with such adoration that I felt myself blush.

Fucking asshole.

* * *

_The song in this chapter is called 'I wont let you go' by James Morrison, its a really sweet song and very beautiful and meaningful._

_I re-read the chapter after work and didn't know how many mistakes a person could make! Aha, I edited it, but if anyone spots a few more, let me know please :o)_

_Review!_


	9. Fertility Drug

"Natasha, we've got bad news." Coulson barged into the common room where all the agents were free to do whatever they wanted while they weren't training or on a mission, which was rare. There were three of us in the room, me curled up on the lounge watching and movie called Tarzan. There were two agents, both dark hair males who undoubtedly followed me into the room and were now sitting by the coffee table not too far from me, playing a game of Go Fish and constantly throwing glances my way with small smirks and winks. If I was in a bad mood, I would have taught them a lesson.

"What is it?" I sat up, feeling embarrassed that Coulson would see me in such a lazy state, dressed in a tight red singlet and track pants.

"Barton's been kidnapped."

I felt my heart skip a beat at these words, but kept my composure.

"How can you be sure?"

"We received a phone call half an hour ago. It seems that the man Barton was sent to kill was smarter then we thought. He had eyes on everything. He got Barton before he could let his arrow fly. His name is Ernö Gaspár, and to our dismay he seems to know all the basics of S.H.I.E.L.D. He knows that you are Barton's partner, and he's willing to make a negotiation."

"What's that?" the two other agents put their cards down, now also acting like this information was made for them. Coulson raised an eyebrow, but carried on anyway.

"Ernö says he has some… experimenting he needs to do. And he needs a female and male, and he says that if you are sent, you will both come out alive and he will not blow up the city we sent Barton to save in the first place. It's all very suspicious, but we have a plan. Send you in, once you are released from whatever he's doing to you, we blow the place up. Simple."

"And what if we don't come out alive?" I asked, standing up and ignoring the reaction the two men got at the view of my ass. Coulson simply chuckled.

"I'm sure the Black Widow and Hawkeye can take care of themselves. Don't ask such a silly question, this isn't time for humour." He winked, and I couldn't help but smile. "Fury has organised a flight for tomorrow morning. I'll give you your file in ten minutes, you need to be prepared."

"Yes, sir." I walked out of the room, but turned back. "Where exactly will I be going?"

"Budapest."

* * *

My destination was on the very outskirts of Budapest , where I would be escorted to by Ernö himself. I was to meet him outside of the local mall in front of hundreds or civilians to ensure that I wouldn't make a wrong move; and I earned many strange glances because of my cat-suit that I wore.

He was an ordinary looking man, his dark hair greying around the edges and his black glasses covering his eyes, making him look very business-like in his black suit.

He approached me with a sly smile, taking my arm and escorting me to his car. Not a word was said as we drove, and I stared out the window for the whole drive. Clint had been kidnapped. We were going to be experimented on, but were promised to live through it. Whatever this man had in mind, it was wrong. And the moment his facility blows up, the happier I will be.

The car pulled up outside of a massive building which was guarded at every corner. As soon as I took a step outside of the car, I was knocked to the ground by three guards and discarded of all my weapons. I didn't protest, I knew this would happen. The guards dragged me through numerous halls and down dozens of stairs, heading underground, Ernö following not far behind. I was pushed into a cell, where Clint lay in the corner, curled up.

"I will give the two of you thirty minutes to talk over things. I will be back with refreshments, cant have my guests going hungry, can I?" he laughed, and I just glared at him, standing from the hard stone floor as the door was bolted shut. As soon as he was out of sight, I was at Clint's side.

"Clint…" I murmured, shifting his body so that his head rested on my lap. He was breathing steadily, and judging by the small red dot with a trail of dried blood on his neck, I knew he had been drugged. I sighed, shaking him roughly. "Clint, you're an agent, God dammit, wake up!" I gave up when he didn't budge. Instead, I slapped him across the face with all my might, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing through the room. He jumped in shock, turning and pinning me to the wall out of instincts. His eyes widened when he saw it was me, breathing heavy.

"Shit, Nat, I'm so sorry!" he let go of me, and I gasped for breath as I leant against the wall.

"Don't worry, I would have done the same." I smiled, shrugging lightly. He just gave a sour chuckle, sitting down beside me against the stone wall.

"Where are we?" he mumbled as he looked around the small cell.

"You were kidnapped, Clint, by Ernö Gaspár when you were sent to kill him. We made a negotiation in order to set us free."

He thought for a long moment, shocked at the thought of being kidnapped.

"What's the negotiation?" I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Well, I have been working on a new drug, as you know I am an inventor of poisons and other biological stuff. It's a fertility drug, I've been working on it for years now. You had you're first dose not too long ago, Barton, but that was weak. This is a new and improved medicine, and the two of you will act as my lab rats!"

Ernö Gaspár beamed as his guard opened the cell door, placing two plates of food on the ground with a grunt and a sly smirk at the two of us.

"Tonight, the two of you will be escorted to the…activity room, where you will be injected with the first dose, and you can try to resist the urge for each other as much as you like, but if the two of you already have feelings for each other, that will be _very_ difficult." He walked in, and the two of us stood up, muscles tensed and ready to attack.

He walked close to me, brushing a curl out of my face and taking my chin in his hand. He forced me to look at him, and I knew I was glaring daggers.

"The beautiful Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow." My name sounded strange coming off his heavily Hungarian accented tongue. "So strong…and I get to see her at her weakest." He grinned, only a breath away. He smelt of mint and tobacco. I heard Clint growl quietly beside me, and I jerked my chin away from his hand, pushing him roughly away and sending him stumbling into the cell wall.

"No matter what state I am in, I will never be weak." I hissed down at the man. He just chuckled, standing up and putting a hand out to the guard who came walking to his rescue. He stopped instantly, looking uneasy for his master.

"Ha, well, as punishment for such rudeness, I will be eliminating any type of protection that will come in handy to stop pregnancy."

"You're sick." Clint growled, coming forward, but I stepped in his way, utterly speechless at what I had caused. I tried to keep my features neutral, but had a hard time at it.

"Eat up, young lovers! In a couple of hours you will be fetched for your grooming and then set to action. Enjoy your meal."

As soon as the cell door was shut and they were out of sight, I let out a vicious snarl, smashing my fists against the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain and I turned my back against it and slid down, bringing my knees to my chest. Barton stood with his back to me, tensed up with his fists hanging by his side, clenched and bone white at the knuckles.

No protection to stop the one thing that could never happen to me; pregnancy. I was going to be forced to make love with my partner like bunnies. I knew that maybe one day this situation would occur, but not like this.

"Natasha," he whispered, turning and looking me in the eye.

He looked almost as distraught as I felt, and it broke my heart to know that he also feared the outcome of the near events that would take place. He sat down beside me again, taking me in his arms and rocking me slightly. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which sounded like magic to my ears.

"This can't happen." I mumbled, staring blankly at nothing.

"I know… but it will." He sighed, squeezing me tighter. I just nodded, tucking a curl behind my ear. "I'm so sorry. I thought our first time would be something special, not forced…I don't want to force you into anything…" he trailed off.

"What did you think our first time would be like?" I whispered after an uncomfortable silence. He shrugged.

"In a small motel by the beach, room alight with candles and rose petals scattered everywhere. There would be that delicious wine we tasted in Italy, and the blankets would feel like silk against our naked skin. I would be ever so gentle with you, and we would hold each other afterwards, falling into an easy sleep as we listened to the waves crash upon the shore outside our open window, where the sea breeze will blow through." He sighed, pressing his lips against my head as he continued to rock us gently.

"That's so romantic." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"What about you?"

I laughed sourly.

"Well, I always thought we would strip each other naked after a mission and visit to the local bar, and we'd be rough and loud. The whole town would hear us. We'd put our flexibility and strength into the moment and it would last all night long."

He laughed so loud that I was afraid someone would come in to make sure we were okay. "Oh, Nat, maybe after all of this, we could test out who's is better?" he smirked, and I slapped him playfully.

"Settle, Hawkeye. After all of this I'm sure we'd be too distracted with S.H.I.E.L.D to experience our fantasies."

"We'll see."

* * *

After a short nap in the cell, we were fetched and taken to a room full of showers and such. I was separated from Clint as we were both groomed properly. The women who worked on me had eyes full of sympathy as they waxed my legs and other… bits. I didn't let out any sign of pain from the hair being pulled out of my skin, and they seemed almost shocked by this. They plucked my brows and washed my face, brushing my teeth and whitening them.

"Your acting as though I'm getting ready for a wedding." I hissed as the women washed my hair gently, and one let out a small squeal of fear, which made me laugh.

Ernö entered the room, and I instantly covered myself with the nearest piece of cloth I could find, resulting in a shower curtain covering my nearly naked body.

"Ah, she looks even beautiful than before. good work, girls. " he praised them, and they smiled up at him like he was a god. "Just one more thing…" he pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket.

He came and walked beside me, and with a click of his fingers, four guards were at my side, each pinning down one of my arms and legs, immobilizing me completely.

"What are you doing!" I screeched as he held my head in place.

"Giving you a knew look." I could basically hear the grin in his voice as he bundled up my hair, deliberately scraping the sharp blade across my neck. I heard the two women gasp, and I threw them I desperate glance, but they just stood there, mouths hanging open.

And with one swift move, my hair was falling in a bundle of red curls to the ground in silence.

Everything instantly felt lighter on my head, and when I was released, I reached back to grab my hair, only to grasp nothing at all. I slowly inched higher and higher up my back, until I found the freshly cut ends of my now shoulder-length hair. I let out a shaky breath. Why would this man find a need to do such a thing? Wasn't forcing me to have sex with my partner without protection bad enough? Now he was ridding me of all I was proud of?

"Ah, doesn't she look fabulous!" he beamed, scooping up my hair from the ground. There was so much.

I was too shocked to say anything. He just continued to smile as he handed me a pile of clothing. "Here, go get changed, this will match your knew hair."

I nearly ran out of the room, locking the door to the change room as I got dressed. There was a pile of lacy lingerie, all matching, a pair of jeans and a loose top. I got dressed slowly, shaking away the sadness. I know how silly it was to get so upset over hair, but it's in any woman's nature. I looked at myself in the mirror, staring for a long time.

The hair made my face more shapely, and I knew how much older and mature I looked. This was going to take some getting used to. The loose, short curls bounced around my face slightly, and I knew that this would be a lot more helpful in missions, although I was completely fine with long hair.

I was guided back by five guards and Ernö. The room I was sent to was completely white, like a hospital room. The only splash of colour was Clint sitting on the white bed and the one-way window half way up a wall. I was thrown roughly into the room by one of the guards, and Clint jumped off the bed, eyes widening at the sight of my new hair.

"Don't touch her like that again," he growled, and the guard just chuckled nervously.

"What are you going to do about it?" he mumbled, a glint of fear in his eye.

"We'll see." He replied venomously, helping me up, soaking up the sight of me.

The guard walked out the door, and Ernö made his way in, two syringes filled with clear liquid to the brim. He walked up to the two of us, two more guards following, weapons pointed to our heads. We let the man pierce our skin with the sharp, hair-thin needle, emptying the contents within us. He smiled, but said nothing as he walked out, bolting the door shut behind him.

"Nat… your hair." He whispered, taking a small lock in his hands and letting it slide through his fingers. I just shook my head, walking to the bed and curling up on top of the covers.

"Do you feel different?"

"No, do you?" he asked, pacing back and forth through the room.

"Nope." I sighed. "Maybe it doesn't work after-" I was cut off by the sound of a crackling mic filling the room.

"_Hello again, my little lab rats._" Ernö's voice came over, he was obviously watching us through that window. I sat up, glaring at the hidden man behind the screen. _"The medicine won't take effect until the two of you touch, and I will give you ten minutes to make contact. If you refuse to touch each other, I will send our little red-head out to my guards quarters, and she can act as their little chew toy, and they wont be gentle, believe me you." _I could hear the smile in his voice, and I shot a nervous glance to Clint, who returned the same look. _"Oh, and one more thing. If you pull out of her before you ejaculate, Agent Barton, she will suffer a very painful death, and you will be the one who watches, understood? Happy mating!" _the mic crackled again and the room was filled with silence.

Ten minutes.

"Let's talk."

Clint nodded, coming to sit beside me, but further away then usual.

"We will try to resist the urge for as long as possible, okay? We're in this together, Nat. You have to meet me halfway with this. You have to be certain that it will not hurt you at what we must do. As long as we get out of this alive and we kick that sick bastards ass, that's all that matters." He caused me to giggle at his words.

"Alright. Resist as long as possible. I can do that. But what if I don't want to?" I winked, and he laughed, not his usual carefree laugh.

"This is serious, Nat. We don't have long, are you ready?" his eyes flashed with anger as he put his hand up in front of him, nodding.

I held my own hand up, only centimetres away from his own calloused palm. Mine was tiny compared to his; the perfect fit. I felt my eyes sting slightly at what was about to happen, and I had the blink away the tears before they spilled.

I could tell he could notice when he smiled sadly down at me, and I felt my head go dizzy with all the emotions running through my head. Then the thought of pregnancy appeared once more, and I had to push it aside to stop myself from breaking down in fear.

Then our palms touched, connected, and suddenly the freshly groomed, sandy-haired man with slight stubble, blue-green eyes and amazing body seemed to look much more attractive than before.

* * *

_Hey guys, let me know what you think about this chapter! It took me a while to come up with this one, and I am so exhausted from trick-or-treating with my little brother and sister and boyfriend and bestfriend that I cannot be bothered reading over it to make sure there's no mistakes, so give me a heads up if you find one._

_P.s, JEREMY RENNER ACTUALLY SINGS! I didn't even know omg! His voice is pure beauty! Go onto youtube and search up 'Jeremy Renner singing." And it will come up with one called "The lovely Jeremy Renner sings." Or something, its an extract from a movie called Love Comes to the Executioner. I will be trying to add a type of scene like this into a future chapter, and it is going to be perfect…just like him! _

_Happy Halloween! _


	10. Dinner Gone Cold

I knew Fury was wrong to make me send Agent Romanoff off to be experimented along with Agent Barton. We had no idea what they were up against, and anything could happen to the two best agents at S.H.I.E.L.D.

It had only been a day since she'd given herself up, and a day is all it took to cause harm to them. But when we got a phone call from the evil doctor himself, we were all taken by surprise.

"Sir, we have an incoming call from the same number Ernö Gaspár contacted us on last time. Would you care to answer?" came the voice of an agent who's name I had forgotten. I nodded, walking to the ringing phone.

"Start tracking the number as soon as I answer, alright? I'll keep him talking."

"Yes, sir."

"Agent Coulson speaking,"

"Ahh, Agent Coulson, good to speak again." Came the heavily Hungarian-accented voice. I glanced at all the agents who had gathered around to help in tracking the number, all busily typing away.

"Hello, Ernö." I said coldly, loathing the man who ridded S.H.I.E.L.D of it's best agents.

"The two lab rats are doing quite well, just so you know."

"They are not lab rats." I gritted me teeth. He just laughed coldly.

"So, tell me, what does an organization like yours do with pregnant agents?"

Everyone glanced up at me, shock in their eyes. I frowned, piecing together the pieces. He needed a female and male to experiment on, and now he was asking that question…

"My fertility drug is still to set in properly."

There was a gasp around the room, and I put my finger to my lips, frowning down at whoever made the noise.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked over the agents shoulder, on the computer screen. The tracking was only half complete, I need to keep him talking.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that, Agent."

"So this was your plan the whole time? Test a fertility drug on the two best agents we have? How is that going to work, you can't force them into having sex unless they want to, so the drug was a waste." He laughed quietly.

"Well, that's where your wrong. This drug heightens the attraction of the two agents… the _urge_ for each other. Once they touch in anyway possible, that's when it begins. And I will be giving them a higher dose each day until they achieve my goal. And because of the attraction that was already there between to two…well, all we can say is that they have no hope in fighting the urge for long."

"So who's to say she will get pregnant?" I finally asked after a long moment of silence, everyone staring gravely into no where, absorbing what was happening.

"Well, Agent Romanoff really is a feisty young one. She made a wrong move, and as punishment, I eliminated any type of protection from the two of them. So we'll see, in the end, right?" he chuckled again.

"Tracking complete." The agent whispered. I nodded.

"How long until you let them out?"

"That all depends on when they let the drug take over." He hung up suddenly, the line beeping before I set the phone down.

"We'll see." I muttered, walking to Fury's office.

* * *

"Pass me more blanket, Barton." I barked, shivering violently.

"Get it yourself," he grumbled, sitting up from the bed. I sighed, moving from the ball I had bunched myself into to grab more blanket, pulling it over my shoulders.

Ernö thought that having the coldest air conditioner ever invented would motivate us, but it only made us stiff and cold as we lay as far as possible from the bed, back to back, trying to claim as much blanket as possible without freezing each other.

I didn't lay down straight away. I studied the man facing away from me. Even under the blanket, he still looked as sexy as ever. The urge to plant him with thousands of kisses and plant him inside of me was strong, and I could feel my insides squirming with want and delight.

"What are you looking at, Nat?" even his voice made me shudder, and he rolled over to look at me. I could see the lust in his eyes, trying to control his urge the same as I was.

"You." I said, trying to distract myself.

"Your covered in goosebumps," he stated. I hate the cold.

"I know."

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before scooting closer to me, taking me in his arms and laying us both down. He tucked me in the fold of his shoulder, letting me rest my head on his beautifully goddess-like arm. I could feel my heart beating and my legs growing weak with desire, and had to try and think of other things. Like puppies and irons and and Spongebob and stuff.

"There, better?" he asked, his mouth dangerously close to me. I nodded, getting comfortable and turning to drape my arm around his chest and curl my body against him and his warmth.

He was warm…so warm…

Suddenly I was straddling him. I didn't know if it was me who climbed on top of him or he who pulled me there, but it was too late. I started to kiss every part of his exposed skin I could find, seeking the sweet spot on his neck before I started suckling and flicking my tongue across the sensitive flesh. He groaned, his arms feeling my body from under my loose shirt, lightly tracing my creamy skin with his calloused hands, tracing my spine before grasping my breasts and making me gasp at the feeling.

My mouth was back to his, tongue barging into his delicious mouth and claiming dominance in the sexy chamber. One of his hands left my breast, trailing down my waist and almost hesitantly stroking my wet centre through my tight jeans. I bit down on his lower lip, savouring the feeling, and finally released when his hand left and he began to unbutton my pants. I hissed, slapping his hand away and pinning them above his head, almost ripping his shirt off to look at his beautifully sculpted body. I kissed down the hard planes of his abbs, making my way to the waistband of his own jeans, slowly pulling them down and looking up at him with a glint in my eye.

He breathed heavily, trying to keep his composure, but lost it as soon as I engulfed his large, rock hard penis in my mouth. He sighed in pleasure, arching slightly as my head bobbed up and down, swirling my tongue in all the right places, each causing a flinch of pleasure to take over his body. Soon his hand was on my head, fisting the short locks and pulling none too gently, and I knew he was close.

I fastened my pace, adding a hand to the base of his shaft as I continued to suck, pumping up and down and almost smiling when he let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Fuck, Nat." he gasped, his grip tightening on my hair and forcing his dick further into my throat until he came, the hot, sticky liquid bursting into my mouth which I swallowed hardly. I wiped the corners of my mouth, kneeling above him with a smile on my face as he lay in a limp pile beneath me, eyes calm.

"That is a good nine inches you've been hiding from me, Agent Barton." I smirked as he tucked his manhood away, nodding. Suddenly he flipped us over, now straddling me, a smirk on his own beautiful face.

"My turn."

I giggled as he tickled me lightly before gently sliding the shirt off my body, throwing it so it joined his own. I shivered as the cold hit my revealed body, and he pulled the blanket over his body, encasing me in a tent which stopped the cool air from touching my skin. His hand stroked my body, light, feather touches, and I arched my back as he reached behind me to unclasp the lacy bra, removing the dark blue silk to join the pile of clothes on the floor. His hands were instantly at the swell of my breasts, massaging them as his mouth went from kissing my own, to my jaw line, to my neck (leaving yet another mark) before he enclosed his mouth around one pointed nipple.

Soon he was imaging my own moves I made not long ago, and he was travelling down my body, planting kisses until he was pulling my jeans down. He looked up at me, a question swimming in his eyes, and I felt so aroused that I _needed_ something to cure the feeling for as long as possible. I nodded, and he smiled lightly, pulling my lacy undies down my legs and to my ankles. He glanced at my heated flesh, bending down and kissing the insides of my thighs, making my legs feel like jelly as his warm breath tickled my folds. I bucked my hips involuntarily, and soon enough his tongue was lashing out at my already wet vagina.

I hissed as his tongue flicked my clit, a jolt running through my body with each touch. His tongue was firm, pressing the right amount of pressure onto me to cause me to arch my back and bend my legs, my thighs tightly wrapped around his head and I was sure he was finding it hard to breath. When he added two fingers, and moved them in a 'come hither' gesture, I felt myself unwind. I was almost screaming with pleasure, and could feel my insides tighten around his fingers as his tongue continued to flick and lick, and nearly all too soon I was bunching the sheets up in my fists and tightening my vice grip with my thighs around his head as I could feel myself coming. I was screaming his name, I was screaming curses in Russian and finally all the stress I had been feeling to stop myself from fucking Clint was gone.

We lay there in an exhausted pile for a while, snuggling under the blanket with each others arms and legs wrapped around each other. We had gotten dressed again, too cold for anything else, and were disappointed when the door was unlocked and eight guards made their way in.

"I'll go first." I mumbled, climbing out of the bed and making my way to the guards, who grunted and smirked, elbowing each other as I made my way passed. They encircled me while they led me to the bathroom, some of them skimming their hands on my ass and testing my patience. They snickered to each other, but when I sent them a warning glance, they looked away in fright. Cowards.

Once we reached the bathroom, they all stopped and stared as I entered the room, and to my utter disgust, there was no lock. I growled inwardly, undressing and having the quickest shower I could, lathering myself in vanilla scented body wash, washing my short hair and rinsing my face. I stood in the hot water, letting it warm up my cold flesh and relax all the kinks in my neck and back. I turned off the shower, drying and wrapping myself in the thick white towel, and when I stood out from under my faucet, I saw that all my clothes which I had left in a small pile was no where to be seen.

"Who the _fuck _stole my clothes!" I slammed the door open, watching all the guards jump in fright as I screamed at them, but a smirk soon took over each of their faces. The towel was wrapped tight around my body, but I held it close all the same.

"I really like your choice in underwear." One finally spoke up, a tall, sturdy man with a balding head and earring. He held up my lacy bottoms, which I knew were still damp from the activities that took place not too long ago.

"And your matching bra." Another said, holding the flimsy bra and dangling it in front of my face. I saw two other men bring out my jeans and top from behind their backs, smirking evilly.

"Give them back. Now."

"What are you going to do about it?" one asked, causing all eight of them to laugh. I raised an eyebrow, and they slowly stopped laughing, eyes widening in horror.

* * *

"What did you _do _to them!" Clint came in, plopping lazily on the bed and smelling like a sexier man than before. "They all had cuts and bruises and black eyes and looked at me like I was going to kill them!" he laughed.

"They stole my clothes while I was in the shower, and they wouldn't give them back." I shrugged, and he smiled at me.

"Typical." He muttered. "Don't they already know that you're a death machine on legs?"

"Do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Oh, me?" he kneeled up, crawling towards me on all fours. "Nah, I'm just like the rest. Obnoxious. Rude." He knelt over me, his face only a breath away, and to my utter despair, the tingling sensation in my lower abdomen took over again.

"Well, maybe I should teach you a lesson," I laid down completely, bringing him on top of me and wrapping my legs around his waist. His breathing was heavy, and I let my lips hover just underneath his, grinding against the bulge in his jeans, eyes fluttering at the relief.

"Maybe I deserve a lesson." He whispered, hands resting on the bed either side of my head to hold himself up.

I ran my fingers over his chest through the white shirt he wore.

"I was beginning to think this goddamned drug had worn off after we'd…" I began.

"Yeah, so did I." he finished, sighing and rolling off of me. I snuggled into him, ignoring the tingling down below, which was no where near as strong as before.

I closed my eyes, but then the door was once again unlocked and Ernö entered, two scared guards following behind with covered plates and jars of water.

"Hello, my agents! That was quite the show before, eh? But not quite what I was looking for. Yous seemed to have found a way around the drug, not actually having sex. So, I'm here with your dinner and a second dose of magic!" he beamed. This man seriously had problems.

"We're not taking a second dose." I stood up, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." His voice darkened. "Until the two of you prove to me that my drug works, you will not be released from experimenting. Now come here, before I throw her with the guards. She can take down eight, but can she take down fifty?"

I swallowed hard. Probably not.

"Whatever. Just so you know, you are a sick human being." I spat.

"Being normal doesn't get you anywhere, does it Miss Romanoff? I'm sure you already knew that." He growled, pulling out two syringes and plunging the needle into my neck, motioning for Barton to come so he could do the same and then pushing me roughly into Barton, and I felt my insides squirm instantly and saw his eyes widen. Ernö smiled sourly, nodding to the guards who quickly placed the trays of food on the bed and rushed out.

"Do you think you could turn the air-conditioner off?" Clint called out.

"Why should I?" he turned, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Well, it's a bit of a turn off and my muscles are a bit tight and it would be quite hard to get into motion when my bodies stiff with coldness."

"I see…I'll turn it down a notch, if it's such a problem."

"Thankyou."

He did keep to his word, turning the air-conditioning down to the perfect temperature. The feeling was back, and I was sure this dose was stronger than the last because I was instantly on top of Barton and ripping his clothes off.

"Get these stupid pants off." I growled, yanking the tight jeans down and off his ankles, his boxers following and revealing his huge hard cock. I pulled my own clothes off, leaving us both naked.

"Nat," he breathed, "He can see us, he can see you naked!"

"I don't give a fuck." I snapped, slamming my mouth onto his and dominating his mouth. He flipped us over, pinning my arms above my head and looking me in the eye.

"Do you like that?" he asked, kissing my wrists lightly. "Do you like feeling vulnerable?"

"Only with you, and only when we're doing this." I sighed, trying to yank out of his vice grip without much success. And it was true. I would never let another man to do this to me, and truth be told, it was a very big turn on to be held captive by such a sexy human being.

He smiled, but then frowned slightly. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Clint…" I murmured, but answered his questions with kisses instead. The moment was sweet, soothing, and his grip loosened on my wrists and soon his hands were travelling gently over my naked body, sending shivers down my spine.

And then the world seemed to stop spinning as that one evil thought barged into my mind.

I thought of a big swollen belly, a creamy colour which stopped me from seeing my feet. I could feel the baby kicking, telling me that its alright. Clint would massage my feet and rub my back and cover me with chaste kisses when I was sore and everything was perfect.

Then I thought of a tiny baby girl with soft red hair and blue-green eyes, gurgling and watching the strange world around her, enclosed in the arms of her father who looked down at her with so much love in his eyes that it made me feel jealous. But still, everything was perfect.

Then I thought of an adoption centre. Piles of paperwork surrounding us stressed parents. We said goodbye to our young child… so young she wouldn't remember us. The tears that formed in Clint's eyes. Real, devastated tears. Watching her being taken away from us and left to find a new family who could take care of her properly, since our job absolutely rejected the thought of a child.

"Natasha…" Clint suddenly whispered, pushing the thoughts out of my mind. He pulled away from me, concern in his eyes. I tried to smile, but it wasn't the easiest thing to conquer.

"I'm fine." I whispered back, frowning at the stupid thought and finally chuckling, for real. There is no point in worrying about this now… It might not even happen, hopefully luck is on my side.

Clint continued to frown, and eventually started to roll off of me, but I gripped his shoulders, holding him in place.

"I want this." I said firmly, looking right into his beautiful eyes. He seemed to search mine for something, anything, that looked like doubt. But when he found nothing, his lips were on mine again, and his hands were travelling down my hips.

He stared into my eyes as he entered me. Slowly at first, and I pulled the blanket over our bodies to save the small amount of justice we had left. When the whole of his penis was inside of me, and I felt full and complete, I could feel my heart speed up. He frowned, and I nodded, and we finally got into rhythm.

The thrusts were hard and intense, and with each push there was a jolt of my heart. He eventually sped up, pumping hard, faster than any man I had ever slept with before. I could feel him hitting the right spot each time, and soon I was whimpering with pleasure, digging my nails into his back which was wet with blood.

He was thrusting so hard that I was nearly pushed into a sitting position, basically being pounded into the wall. We were breathing hard, and I could feel the end coming near too soon.

I let out a groan that didn't sound like mine at all, and I flipped us over so I was riding him, me taking control. He laughed, cupping my hips as I bounced up and down on his hard penis, burying him inside of me as deep as I could.

"Fuck, Nat!" he nearly yelled, closing his eyes and digging his finger into my hips, and we moaned in sync with each other, gasping our names and touching and everything was perfect.

And then we let go. He released his load inside of me and I on him, and I collapsed on top of this perfect man who caught me and let me drape myself over his naked body.

We lay like that for what seemed like forever. He played lazily with my short hair and I traced patterns on his strong arms. We didn't talk, we just enjoyed the moment for the first time.

I felt like I had just made love for the first time in my life. I know that it was a silly thought, but even though I had seduced and slept with many men in my life, it had never been like this. It had never been for pleasure, for love. They'd always ended up dead by the end of the night anyway. But Clint wasn't going to die, and although we were influenced by a drug and a crazy man, it didn't make things any different then to what they would have been if it was under different circumstances.

Eventually I rolled off of him, instead snuggling into his side with the blanket under my arms. He kissed my head and I could see in his eyes that he was worried.

"We're going to get out of here." I whispered, looking up at him with a small smile playing at my lips.

"He was lying, Nat." he didn't smile back.

"Don't." I sat up, irritated. "Don't ruin this."

"I'm just telling the truth." He sat up as well, frowning down at me.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" I almost shrieked. "You've been worried about this the whole time, and you only tell me once you've been laid."

"What? No! Nat don't do that, I just know that when he said he'd let us go after we had sex, he was lying, and now that it's happened, it is beginning to dawn on me and I know there's more to come." He tried to grab my shoulders, but I yanked away.

"So you thought you'd tell me this after we had sex? Why not before?"

"I don't know, Nat! I just didn't want to ruin the moment and all." He reached for me again, but I jumped out of bed, taking the blanket with me and leaving him there naked. He grabbed a pillow a slammed it onto his dick. Good.

"Yeah, and you know, I've kind of been panicking about falling pregnant to you and you know it! But no! My concerns mean fuck all to you, hey!" I snatched my clothes off the ground, getting dressed whilst covering myself with the blanket. I threw it back onto the bed, and he wrapped it around his waist before standing up and cornering me into the wall.

"You don't think that I haven't been worrying about that as well? Every moment I don't concentrate on something, the thought slips into my mind!" he whispered dangerously, hands planted on either side of my head against the wall. I slapped him across the face, and his head whipped to the side.

Suddenly he yanked me up, slamming me against the wall and wrapping my legs around his waist and we were kissing and the fight was forgotten as he pounded me into the wall, jeans already gone and blanket at his ankles. We came quickly, loudly, only just realising the two plates of food were cold by the bed and untouched.

* * *

_Longest chapter so far, yay! Please tell me what you think of this, I absolutely adore getting positive reviews!_


End file.
